Loin des yeux prés du coeur
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Une fois sur terre Jack eut le sentiment qu’il venait de faire la pire erreur de toute sa vie ! Jamais il n’aurait du abandonner Sam aux mains de ce monstre.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: pas a moi...bla bla ...pas de sous ...bla bla...pour le fun...bla bla

Cette fic a été écrite par moi et co-imaginer avec Bonnie Jackson.

Loin des yeux prés du cœur.

Chap 1

Sam courait dans les couloirs de la base. Elle était en retard pour passer la porte des étoiles avec le reste de SG-1. Elle venait d'avoir une conversation téléphonique très désagréable et il lui avait fallu une certain temps pour se remettre de ses émotions, de plus elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voit avec les yeux rouges, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle avait pleuré, trop de questions risquaient d'être posées. Des questions auxquelles elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de répondre. Dans sa course, elle bouscula Bonnie Connor, une nouvelle infirmière qui remplaçait Janet Fraiser. Le major murmura une vague excuse sans s'arrêter. Quand elle arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, les trois autres membres de l'équipe était déjà présents.

« Alors Carter, on a eu une petite panne de réveil, plaisanta Jack.

Désolée mon colonel, s'excusa Sam.

C'est pas grave. Daniel est passé à l'infirmerie avant de venir et il devait y avoir beaucoup de monde car il vient juste d'arriver.

Non, rectifia Daniel, il n'y avait que moi mais… »

Daniel s'arrêta de parler sa rendant compte qu'il venait de perdre une bonne occasion de se taire. C'est vrai que depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle infirmière Daniel passait pas mal de temps à l'infirmerie et Jack en avait rapidement tiré des conclusions qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de ce pauvre docteur Jackson, bien qu'elles ne soient pas tout à fait fausses. Et bien sur Jack ne manquait jamais une occasions pour y faire allusions. O'Neill bomba le torse comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de très intelligent. Cette attitude arracha un sourire à Carter et lui fit oublier pendant quelques temps la nouvelle assez dérangeante qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Sam détailla son colonel et se dit que tout aurait été plus simple avec lui. Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu cette pensée, elle savait bien que c'était impossible entre eux qu'il fallait qu'elle l'oublie.

Une voix s'éleva pour prévenir SG-1 de l'enclenchement du processus d'ouverture de la porte. Les quatre équipiers passèrent la porte pour se rendre sur P6X111.

Une fois sur la planète, Jack qui n'avait rien écouté au briefing, demanda à Sam des informations sur la planète, mais cette dernière ne lui répondit pas.

« Major ? toujours pas de réponse. Carter qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Jack en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la femme. »

Sam sursauta et se retourna enfin vers Jack qui reposa sa question.

« Tout va bien le rassura-t-elle. J'étais juste en train de penser à …à rien d'intéressant.

Oh ! fit Jack déçu. Alors qu'avez vous de beau à me dire sur les habitants cette magnifique planète pleine de poussière?

C'est pas de la poussière, c'est du sable !s'injuria Daniel. Et si vous aviez prêtez la moindre attention aux propos de Sam et aux miens, vous sauriez que nous sommes sur une planète qui d'après l'U.A.V est déserte.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là alors si il n'y a personne ? Je croyais que notre but principal était de trouvé des alliés depuis que nos amis Tok'ra et Jaffas nous ont faussé compagnie.

On va faire des fouilles ! déclara joyeusement l'archéologue. Et je crois que Sam doit essayer de trouver du naquadah.

Mince alors, grogna Jack. J'aurais du prendre ma canne à pêche.

Il n'y a pas d'eau, fit remarquer Teal'c.

Je crois que ce que le colonel veut dire c'est qu'il va probablement s'ennuyer et qu'il aurait aimé prendre quelque chose pour s'occuper, traduisit Sam pour le Jaffa. »

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupe et décidèrent de se retrouver à la porte dans trois heures. Jack et Daniel allèrent vers une grande dune de sable et Sam alla vers la pleine accompagnée de Teal'c.

Daniel entraînait Jack de plus en plus loin derrière une dune, une deuxième, une troisième. Derrière la quatrième, ils eurent la bonne surprise de trouver un vaisseau mère Goaul'd entouré d'une bande de Jaffas armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Daniel, vous m'aviez dit que cette planète était déserte ! s'énerva Jack.

Mais l'U.A.V était pourtant formel, je ne comprend pas, plaida Daniel.

Moi ce que je comprend c'est que l'U.A.V et moi on a pas la même conception du désert. Bon allez, on va chercher Carter et Teal'c, on rentre sur Terre, on reviens avec les renforts et on fait tout sauter ! »

les deux hommes firent rapidement le chemin inverse et se mirent à la recherche de leurs deux amis. Sam était à genoux parterre, elle faisait des prélèvements qu'elle analyserait dans son laboratoire dés qu'elle serait de retour sur Terre pendant que Teal'c faisait le guet. Quand Daniel et Jack les rejoignirent, le pauvre archéologue était à bout de souffle.

« Les enfants cette planète est infestée pas nos grand copains reptiliens.

Je croyais que la planète n'était pas occupée, dit Teal'c.

Vous vous plaindrez à l'U.A.V. il faut partir avant de se faire repérer.

Trop tard, déclara une voix »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, SG-1 se retrouva encerclé par une douzaine de Jaffas qui les tenaient en joue avec leurs lances.

« Posez vos armes à terre, ordonna un des Jaffas qui semblait être le chef. »

Les terriens obéirent. Les Jaffas les forcèrent alors à avancez jusqu'au vaisseau mère. Ils furent conduits dans des cellules mais Sam fut séparée du restes de l'équipe. O'Neill voulu la retenir mais un Jaffa lui donna un crochet du droit qui lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure.

« Le Dieu Hadès veut la femme ! leur appris le chef. Si vous tenez à restez en vie ne cherchez pas à vous enfuir. »

Il pris Sam par le bras et l'amena à son Dieu.

Dés qu'ils furent seuls, Daniel déclara :

« Hadès est le Dieu des Enfers dans la mythologie grecque, je ne pense pas que cela soit très bon pour nous quand on se souvient de l'histoire avec Sokar.

Je me moque bien de quoi ou de qui il est le Dieu ! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que cet ordure est avec Sam en ce moment et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il est en train de lui faire, s'excita Jack.

Vous devez vraiment être inquiet pour elle, remarqua Daniel, vous l'avez appelé Sam.

Allez vous faire voir Daniel. Je ne pense pas que le lieu et l'endroit soient très bien choisit pour avoir ce genres de réflexions complètement débiles !

Colonel O'Neill, ne pensez vous pas que nous devrions chercher une solution pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas ? demanda Teal'c pour étouffer dans l'œuf la dispute entre les deux terriens. »

Chacun se mura dans le silence pour trouver un plan ou du moins les bases, afin d'avoir une chance de rentrer sur Terre vivants.

PENDDANT CE TEMPS.

Sam fut introduite dans une grande pièce rouge où la chaleur était suffocante. On se serait cru en enfer.

« Ma salle du trône vous plait-elle, demanda un homme à moitié caché dans l'ombre.

Qui êtes vous ? interrogea Sam, sans répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions petite insolente ! Mais comme il faudra bien tôt ou tard que tu saches devant qui tu t'incline, apprends que mon nom est Hadès. »

Sam, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas aussi douée que Daniel en mythologie, arriva à sa souvenir qui était Hadès.

'Cela explique la super déco' pensa-t-elle.

« Si mes hommes ne se trompent pas tu es Samantha Carter. Ton histoire a vite fait le tour du cercle des Goaul'd et beaucoup d'entre eux te cherchent. Heureusement la chance m'a souri et tu t'es jetée toi même dans mes filets. J'ai un marché à te proposer… »

à suivre...

je continue ou je me jette sous un train?


	2. chap 2

Loin des yeux prés du cœur.

Chap. 2

« C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce ce qu'il lui fait. ! »

Jack marchait de long en large dans la cellule. Il ne supportait plus cette attente. Il voulait sortir pour aller chercher SON major.

« Jack, pour l'amour du ciel asseyiez vous ! Vous allez me rendre complètement fou ! s'écria Daniel. Teal'c vous savez quelque chose sur cet Hadès ?

"C'est un Goaul'd mineur. Il rêve de devenir un Grand Maître, mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour être accepté. Lors du douzième refus des Grands Maître, il s'est persuadé que s'il avait une grande reine cela l'aiderait à parvenir à ses fins. Une reine qui ne soit pas une Goaul'd pour qu'il puisse la garder sous son contrôle.

"Est-il possible qu'il décide de faire de Sam sa reine ? demanda Daniel.

"Evidemment, dit Jack. Elle est belle intelligente, en plus elle à des « restes » de Jolinar. Elle a tout ce qui faut pour plaire à ce serpent visqueux !

"Je crois qu'O'Neill a raison, docteur Jackson. Le major Carter correspond parfaitement aux exigences d'Hadès. »

De rage, Jack frappa du poing contre un des murs de la cellule.

« Je refuse de laisser Carter ici ! Soit on part avec elle , soit on part pas ! »

A ce moment la, deux Jaffas ouvrirent la porte de la cellule et lancèrent quelque chose : Sam. Elle était inconsciente, son treillis était déchiré en divers endroits laissant voir de nombreuses blessures. Le colonel se précipita auprès d'elle.

« Carter ! Carter réveillez vous, bon sang ! »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il ôta sa veste et la couvrit avec.

Au bout d'une heure, Sam reprit ses esprits, elle voulut se lever mais une douleur lancinante l'obligea à rester allonger. Ses trois amis réagirent dés qu'il la virent bouger, ils s'assirent à ses cotés. Sam essaya de parler mais elle se mit à tousser, crachant un peu de sang. Elle prit une grande inspiration et murmura :

« Hadès m'a demandé de devenir sa reine mais j'ai refusé, alors il m'a torturée en vain. Je refuse de devenir la compagne de cette chose. »

Elle était à bout de force, chaque mot prononcé lui causé une atroce souffrance. Elle préféra se laisser regagner par l'inconscience pour échapper à la douleur. Jack arrangea sa veste pour que Sam soit le mieux couverte possible et il même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'entende il lui dit :

« Ne vous en faite pas Carter on va se sortir de là. »

Le colonel maudissait Hadès de toutes les façons qu'il connaissait et il ne vit pas le Goaul'd arrivait derrière lui.

« Je lui avait dit que si elle restait de son plein grés, aucun mal ne vous serait fait, déclara Hadès en montrant le corps étendu de Sam. Mais elle m'a traité de sale menteur. Quel dommage d'avoir du l'abîmer quoi que ce ne soit pas très grave, elle aura droit au sarcophage, alors que vous, vous allez mourir dans d'atroces circonstances. »

Il quitta la pièce et ordonna à ses Jaffa d'amener les quatre prisonniers dans la salle du trône. Une fois sur place, Hadès réveilla Sam grâce à un bracelet de guérison. Elle fut ensuite attachée sur un siège et le Goaul'd lui dit :

« Je te laisse une dernière chance, je vais même me montrer encore plus coopérant. Refuses, et je tuerais devant toi tous tes amis en prenant bien mon temps de les torturer mais si tu acceptes je consentirais à les faire reconduire sains et saufs à la porte. »

Même si la possibilité qu'il mente était vraiment grande, Sam ne pouvait se résoudre à envoyer ses amis à une mort certaine sans tenter de les sauver. Sa décision était prise et était irrévocable. Malheureusement, elle mit trop de temps à répondre au goût d'Hadès qui utilisa son arme de poing sur Daniel, Jack et Teal'c.

« Non, arrêtez ! cria Sam. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne leur faites pas de mal.

"Non ! Sam c'est de la folie ! Ne faites pas ça ! supplia Jack. »

Sam ne le regarda même pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir à quel point elle souffrait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait bien ne jamais le revoir.

« Je veux les accompagner jusqu'à la porte, je ne vous fais pas confiance ! déclara Sam. »

Hadès accepta de lui accorder cette faveur mais il la prévint qu'à la moindre tentative pas très claire, Daniel, Teal'c et Jack seraient abattus sans sommations.

Le trajet jusqu'à la porte se fit dans un silence pesant. SG-1 était entouré d'une trentaine de Jaffas prêts à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Le GDO avait été rendu à Daniel sur la demande de Sam mais toutes leurs armes étaient restées en possession du Goaul'd.

Avant de passer la porte, Jack pris Sam dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

« On reviendra vous cherchez Carter, je vous donne ma parole.

"Je vous fais confiance mon colonel. »

Ce que Sam ne dit pas c'est que seul l'espoir qu'ils viennent la chercher lui donnait le courage de ne pas mettre fins à ses jours dés qu'ils auraient franchit la porte.

Après un dernier signe de la main les trois hommes quittèrent P6X111…

Une fois sur terre Jack eut le sentiment qu'il venait de faire la pire erreur de toute sa vie ! Jamais il n'aurait du abandonner Sam aux mains de ce monstre. Jamais il n'aurait du abandonner la femme qu'il aimait. La voix du général Hammond le sortit de sa torpeur :

« Colonel O'Neill, où est le major Carter ?

"Je demande la permission de retourner sur P6X111 pour une mission de sauvetage avec deux ou trois équipes en renfort.

"Je suis désolé mais cela est impossible.

"Pour quelle raison ?

"Ordre du président de mise en quarantaine de la base. Selon certaines informations, il y aurait une taupe parmi le personnel. Toutes les sorties qu'elle soit sur Terrer ou par la porte des étoiles sont interdites jusqu'à l'identification de l'intrus. Des enquêteurs du Pentagone arrivent demain, normalement. »

Jack quitta la salle d'embarquement sans même saluer le général…

A suivre

RAR

Bonnie jackson : Je peux envore servi? Trés flatteur merci. pfffffft qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ma pauvre bonnie. lol Bisous.

Frenchgirl : Bon d'accord je laisse tomber le train. Merci de ta review, en espérent que la suite te plaises.

Atomic cam's : Et voilà, la suite la emportée sur le train! En tout cas voilà la suite.


	3. chap 3

Loin des yeux, prés du cœur.

Chap. 3

Jack quitta la salle d'embarquement sans même saluer le général. Teal'c et Daniel qui étaient restés silencieux pendant la conversation suivirent leur ami. Hammond ne fit aucun commentaire, il savait à quel point Sam comptait pour l'équipe et plus particulièrement pour Jack.

Le lendemain SG-1 fut convoqué dans le bureau du général qui leur expliqua plus longuement la situation.

« Il y a à peut prés un an de ça une organisation clandestine s'est formée. Son but ultime est de prendre possession de la porte des étoiles afin d'avoir un moyen de chantage contre le président. Il veulent aussi traiter directement avec les Goaul'd et avoir leur part butin en cas d'asservissement de la Terre.

« -Comment a-t-on su qu'il y avait une taupe parmi nous? demanda Daniel.

« -Nous avons nous aussi un agent en infiltration, avoua Hammond.

« -Alors vous prenait un risque en nous disant cela, si un de nous est la taupe il va s'empresser d'aller faire son rapport au chef de l'organisation, lança Jack avec dégoût.

« -Sachez, colonel, que j'ai la faiblesse de vous faire confiance à tous les trois. Je compte d'ailleurs sur votre aide pour trouver le traître. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Daniel et Teal'c quittèrent le bureau mais le général retint le colonel.

"Jack, je vous parle en tant qu'ami, ne vous montrez pas désagréable avec les enquêteurs sinon vous serez vite suspecté, à tort cela va sans dire. Plus vite cette histoire sera finie, plus vite nous pourrons envoyer des équipe pour tenter de sauver le major Carter. Oh, une dernière chose: n'oubliez pas de me remettre votre rapport, Teal'c et Daniel l'ont déjà fait."

Jack hocha la tête et s'en alla.

La semaine suivante, trois hommes et une femme arrivèrent du Pentagone pour commencer les investigations. Au bout d'un mois, ils livrèrent leurs premières déductions, ils avaient trois suspects : Le major Mollman, une scientifique de l'équipe SG-7, un air man du nom de Kitting et Bonnie Jackson, la remplaçante de Janet. Ils leur fallut encore trois semaines pour déterminer avec certitude que le major Mollman était bien le traître qu'ils cherchaient.

C'est ainsi que deux mois après leur dernier passage de la porte, SG-1 retourna sur P6X111 avec quatre équipes SG en soutient.

Ils débarquèrent sur une planète en ruine. Il y'avait des corps en grande quantité autour de la porte, un vrai champ de bataille.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, Jack trouva un Jaffa encore en vie. Le reste des troupes se rapprocha pour écouter les renseignements que le colonel allait peut-être pouvoir tirer.

« Je vais te poser une ou deux questions, commença O'Neill, et si tu ne répond pas, je risque de devenir très méchant. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Bien, une femme blonde aux cheveux courts qui venait de la Terre ou de la Tori si tu préfères, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le Jaffa acquiesça.

« Où est-elle ?

« -Elle a convaincu plusieurs de mes frères à se rebeller et elle à tuer notre dieu. Mais je l'ai puni comme il se doit lorsqu'un simple humain pose sa main sur un dieu. Je l'ai d'abord tuée puis, comme l'exige la tradition mis en place par le grand Hadès, j'ai découper son corps en morceaux avant de les éparpiller.

« -Je ne te crois pas, déclara Jack, la voix aussi froide qu'une tempête de neige.

« -Tu devrais, j'en ai la preuve… je garde toujours un trophée de mes victimes les plus importantes. »

Le jaffa ouvrit sa main droite et tous purent y voir des plaques militaires dans sa paume. O'Neill les examina et il du se résigner à admettre que c'étaient celles de Sam.

La douleur et le désespoir se mêlèrent en lui et il acheva le Jaffa, en lui causant autant de souffrances qu'il le puis, puis il le fit disparaître de trois coup de Zat. Aucun de ses équipiers n'était intervenu, ils s'étaient contenter de le regarder faire et Jack n'avait pas besoin de leur demander pour savoir qu'ils ne mettrait pas ce détail dans leurs rapports au général. Il serra les plaques de Carter dans sa main, les mit dans une de ses poches et ordonna de rentrer sur Terre.

Durand le débriefing Jack ne dit d'autres mots que oui ou non pour répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Comme il le supposait, aucune allusion ne fut faites à l'incident avec le Jaffa. Dés que la réunion fut terminée, O'Neill partit, sans même attendre que le général donne la permission de se retirer.

Jack quitta la base pendant un peu plus de deux heures durant lesquelles personne ne su où il alla. A son retour, il se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Hammond pour remettre les plaques de Sam. Il voulut repartir immédiatement mais le général le retint.

« Colonel, j'ai appelé le Président pour lui faire part du décès du Major Carter. Une cérémonie officielle doit avoir lui Lundi prochain. La famille du major arrivera vendredi, malheureusement en raison de la rupture d'alliance avec les Tok'ra je n'ai pu prévenir Jacob. Le Président m'a dit vouloir être présent. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de faire un discours.

« -Non, de toute façon, je ne compte pas venir.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Cela ne regarde que moi mon général.

« -Jack, ne prenez pas de décision trop hâtive. Refusez vous vraiment de lui rendre un dernier hommage ?

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de faire le clown devant un cercueil vide pour rendre hommage à Carter ! »

Jack salua et quitta la pièce.

Le jour du pseudo enterrement, la pluie tombait faiblement, juste assez pour obliger les gens à sortir leur parapluie. Beaucoup de membres du SG-C étaient présents. Teal'c et Daniel se tenaient droits devant le cercueil, tout de noir vêtu, entre eux se trouvait Cassandra. La jaune fille était en pleurs, en quelques mois, elle avait perdue les deux femmes qu'elle considéraient comme ses mères. Elle aurait tant aimé que Jack soit là, il trouvait toujours les mots pour la consoler et la rassurer mais il n'était nulle part en vue.

Cassie regarda d'un œil vide et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le tombe de Sam fut entièrement recouverte. A la fin du service funèbre, Daniel lui proposa de la raccompagner mais elle refusa, préférant rester encore un peu. Une fois seule, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, la boue du sol souillant sa robe et n'ayant pas de parapluie, l'eau qui tombait du ciel se mêlait à ses larmes, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage.

Dans les méandres de son chagrin, elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Jack ! Il la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

«-Je n'en avait aucune envie, mais quand Daniel m'a dit que tu étais restée seule ici, je me suis douté que tu ne verrais pas le temps passer. Alors je suis venu te chercher. »

Jack avait parlé d'une voix neutre, comme s'il se tenait devant la tombe du premier venu.

« Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt, répéta Cassie. C'est de Sam dont on parle, comment peut tu faire comme si de rien était ! Jack elle est morte. Morte. »

Les larmes qui avait cessé de couler remontèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle martelait le torse de Jack de ses poings mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné.

« Il est temps de rentrer maintenant, dit O'Neill.

« -Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans cette maison où j'ai vécu avec ma mère, où j'ai passer tant de temps avec Sam !

« -Tu es la bienvenue chez moi, autant de temps que tu le désires. »

Ils sortirent du cimetière et se rendirent chez Cassie pour qu'elle prennent quelques affaires. Ensuite il la conduisit chez lui pour qu'elle s'installe.

Jack prit le chemin de la base. Alors qu'il roulait, il vit une chose qui lui fit donner un brusque coup de frein. Sur la pelouse de la maison de Sam avait été placé un grand panneau avec « A VENDRE » écrit dessus.

Il savait que la veille le testament de Sam avait été ouvert et que tous ses biens étaient allés au frère de Sam. Ainsi donc, c'était Mark Carter qui avait mis en vente la maison de sa propre sœur, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps.

A suivre… la suite samedi prochain. Bisous à tout le monde dans le monde (enfin peut-être pas quand même lol)

RAR

Bonnie Jackson : Et oui c'est toujours les femmes qui se sacrifient ! Pauvre Sam. Bisous.

Atomic cam's : C'est un principe, je mets toujours une réponse aux reviews, à part bien sur pour celle du dernier chapitre lol. J'espère que la suite te plait toujours. Bisous.

Frenchgirl : Et voilà alors est-ce que ça te plait toujours autant ? Bisous.


	4. chap 4

Loin des yeux, prés du cœur.

Chap. 4

Un an et demi plus tard.

Un humain vêtu de vert courrait dans les couloirs de la base de Cheyenne Moutain. Il entra en trombe dans les vestiaires, où il était sur de trouvait le personne qu'il cherchait.

« Jack, SG-12 vient de rentrer avec de nouvelles informations sur Shiva, déclara Daniel Jackson en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le général organise un briefing.

«-Chouette, encore notre copine Shiva, ça me fait trop plaisir, dit Jack sans paraître sincère. Elle a encore tué un Goaul'd, ce serait son septième. Brave fillette.

«-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais on en sait plus sur elle, peut-être même la planète où elle vie. Bon sang, Jack, faîtes un effort, la liste de nos alliés s'amenuisent, surtout depuis que les Jaffas et les Tok'ras nous ont abandonnés.

«-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais comme vous le dîtes si bien, la Tok'ra nous à lâcher et il me semble qu'elle est de vous la théorie selon laquelle notre exterminatrice de Gaoul'd serait une Tok'ra, argumenta Jack. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle pourrait accepter une alliance ?

«Arrêtez de faire votre tête de mule et venez »

Daniel était exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami, pour le convaincre un peu plus de venir il allait en rajouter lorsqu'il remarqua que Jack tenait dans sa main des plaques militaires qui ne pouvaient pas être les siennes vu qu'il les avait autour de cou.

« A qui sont ces plaques ? demanda Jackson.

«-A Sam.

«-Mais les plaques de Sam sont dans son cercueil. Jack ne dites pas que vous avez profaner sa tombe ?

«-Daniel, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? J'ai fait faire des doubles, dés qu'on est revenu de P6X111. Je savais qu'Hammond me les demanderais. Je lui ai donné les fausses et j'ai gardé les vraies. »

O'Neill mit les plaques de Sam dans son casier et le referma violemment. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing. Daniel pouvait comprendre la douleur de son ami, c'était sans doute la même qu'il avait ressenti en perdant Sha'Re. Le pire c'est que Jack n'avait pas pu avouer ses sentiments à Sam, du moins pas directement.

Dés qu'il furent installés, le général commença :

«SG-12 a recueillit de nouvelles informations sur Shiva, mais comme il sont revenus plutôt mal en point de leur mission, le major Hart s'occupera de vous faire le compte rendu. »

Le major Hart, Lucie Hart : sans doute la femme que le colonel O'Neill le plus sur cette bonne vieille Terre voire même de tout l'univers. Elle avait intégré SG-1 depuis moins d'un mois, elle avait pris la place de Sam, et ça, Jack ne pouvait le supporter.

«A vos ordres mon général, dit Hart. Si vous le permettait, monsieur, j'aimerais faire un récapitulatif de tout ce que nous savons déjà ( le général hocha la tête). Bien, Shiva a tué six Goaul'd dont deux grands maîtres, elle a sous ses ordres une armée assez importante composée de Jaffas rebelles et d'humains.

«-Les Jaffas sont des être humains, la coupa Jack, ils ont juste un petit junior en prime et nous sommes en voie de les émanciper de cette obligation.

«Mon colonel, vous n'en avez pas assez de toujours me contredire ?

«-Non. A vrai dire j'y prends même un certain plaisir.

«-Ça suffit tous les deux ! les interrompit Hammond coupant court à une énième joute verbale. Continuer major.

«-Merci. Shiva a une méthode d'infiltration assez semblable à celle des Tok'ras, d'où la théorie du docteur Jackson sur le fait qu'elle puisse en être une. Les nouveaux éléments qui nous ont été appris peuvent appuyer cette hypothèse. Shiva se sert des ares de poing Goaul'd ainsi que des bracelets de guérison. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, ah non, d'après des témoignages il s'agirait d'une grande femme rousse.

«Mais c'est super ça ! s'exclama Jack, on cherche un femme rousse. Dans tout l'univers c'est sûr qu'il n'y en n'a qu'une seule!

«-Certainement pas mais SG-12 a vu des Jaffas qu'ils supposent être à la solde de Shiva partir par la porte des étoiles et ont pu noter les coordonnées. Le major Hart doit les recalculer à partir de la Terre. Vous partirez dès qu'elle aura finit. La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le général quitta la pièce et Jack se retourna immédiatement vers Hart, prêt à reprendre les hostilités.

«Alors, major vous allez nous recalculer ces coordonnées, vous pensez avoir besoin de combien de temps ?

«-Je pense que cinq ou six heures devrait suffire, répondit Hart en se demandant quelle piques Jack allait encore pouvoir lui lançait car elle savait que la question n'était pas aussi anodine qu'elle en avait l'air.

«-Oh ! Je suis sûr que Sam aurait été plus rapide que vous.

«-Arrêtez de me comparer au Major Carter, je ne suis pas elle et je ne le serais jamais.

«-Ça je le sais Hart, vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville ! »

Chaque jour c'était la même chose, Jack la comparait toujours au défunt major et il gagnait à chaque fois, elle n'avait jamais le dernier mot. Et bien sûr Daniel et Teal'c se gardaient bien de prendre la défense de la femme. Ils restaient neutre. Mais derrière leur neutralité, Lucie savait très bien qu'ils étaient du côté d'O'Neill. Elle ne le supportait plus. Elle décida qu'aujourd'hui c'est elle qui aurait le mot final :

«Tout de même, colonel, il est assez surprenant qu'un gradé parle d'un de ses subalternes en l'appelant par son prénom. »

Et elle sortit la tête haute, certaine d'avoir gagner cette bataille.

Jack n'eut pas de réaction immédiate aux parole de la nouvelle, mais quand il réagit enfin, Daniel et Teal'c jugèrent prudent de le suivre.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, O'Neill avait rattrapé Hart et la tenait fermement par le bras.

« Ecoutez moi bien major ! Je n'ai jamais outrepassé les règles de l'armée avec le major Carter. Et je n'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser son prénom en parlant d'elle que depuis qu'elle a été déclarée morte officiellement. Alors vos sous-entendus déplacés vous vous les gardez pour vous sinon je vous ferais regrettait le jour de votre naissance. Ais-je été assez clair ? »

Lucie Hart tremblait de tout son corps, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi aucune de ses prédécesseuses n'avait tenu face au colonel O'Neill. Cependant, elle se promit de ne pas craquer, cela aurait été lui donner trop de satisfaction.

«Je vous dérange ? demanda une voix derrière le petit groupe de quatre personnes.

«-Cassie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? questionna Jack surpris.

«-Je viens voir Bonnie.

«-Daniel amenez la à l'infirmerie, ordonna O'Neill. Hart et moi on a encore des choses à se dire.

«Lâchez moi, colonel ! s'écria Lucie en se dégageant le bras. J'ai mieux à faire qu'a vous écoutez me vanter les mérites du major Carter et me dire à quel point je suis nulle ! »

Elle partit, passablement énervée, cherchant le meilleur moyen de réduire son temps de travail pour clouer son bec à ce maudit colonel. Jack regagna son bureau sans un regard pour les autres. Teal'c alla se faire une petite séance de « La guerre des étoiles ». Daniel et Cassie allèrent à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup Bonnie, à la mort de sa mère et la disparition de Sam, la doctoresse avait été la seule femme dans l'entourage proche de Cassie. A leur première rencontre, Cassandra était encore sous le choc de la perte de Sam, Jack et Daniel s'occupait d'elle tout en essayant de surmonter leur peine. Bonnie avait su offrir à la jeune fille une épaule compatissante tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre la place de Sam ou Janet. Depuis, une solide amitié liée les deux femmes, ainsi qu'une grande complicité, un peu comme deux sœurs.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Daniel et Cassie trouvèrent une Bonnie au bord de la crise de nerfs. Daniel s'approcha discrètement d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses yeux et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque en disant :

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Il pensait faire une bonne surprise à la jeune femme mais elle se retourna en criant comme une furie :

« Daniel Jackson ! Je te conseille d'avoir une bonne raison d'être là ou de partir le plus vite possible !

«-Euh…hésita Daniel. Envie de te voir, c'est une bonne raison ?

«-Non ! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment mais toutes les équipes SG rentrent avec au moins deux blessés qui nécessitent une hospitalisation temporaire. Sans compter des analyses que je dois faire pour les équipes partantes. Tiens ça me fait penser que je viens de recevoir un nouveau traitement pour tes allergies. Et… »

Sentant qu'elle risquait de continuer pendant longtemps et qu'elle perdrait un temps précieux, Daniel l'arrêta en l'embrassant passionnément.

«C'est bon, j'ai compris, nous allons te laisser travailler.

«-Nous ? dit bonnie en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Cassandra. Oh, Cassie ma grande, je t'avais pas vu. Comment vas tu ?

«-Mieux que toi en tout cas. Il vaut mieux que je repasse plus tard, je crois.

«-En effet, acquiesça Bonnie. allez, dehors tous les deux. »

Elle les poussa gentiment dehors de l'infirmerie. Daniel partit mais pas sans avoir volé un baiser à son docteur préféré.

Dans la salle d'embarquement, le major Hart était plus qu'en colère, suite à une erreur de paramétrage elle avait du faire plusieurs fois le calcul avant de s'apercevoir de son erreur et de devoir tout refaire. Cela lui avait pris plus de dix heures et elle savait que le colonel O'Neill allait encore la rabaisser. Et elle n'avait pas tort, à peine entré dans la salle Jack lança :

«Dîtes moi Hart, vous aviez bien dit cinq ou six heures ? Vous ne savez pas qu'une heure c'est soixante seconde ou encore trois mille six cents secondes ? »

Elle ne répondit pas car elle savait qu'il voulait la pousser à bout et elle ne voulait pas être sur les nerfs pour partir en mission.

SG-1 passa la porte et se retrouva sur une grande plaine avec seulement de l'herbe à perte de vue.

« L'UAV a détecté un village à dix kilomètres de la porte, informa Hart. »

La petite troupe se mit en marche vers les trace de civilisation. Au bout de deux heures, le village fut dans leur champs de vision. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres pour atteindre les premières maisons lorsqu'ils furent encerclés pas des jaffas. L'un d'eux s 'avança et dit

«Déposez vos armes à terre et il ne cous sera fait aucun mal.

«-Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'on va se faire avoir par une ruse qui devait déjà être démodé à l'époque des Anciens. ? répliqua O'Neill.

«-Jack ! s'exclama Daniel. Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'obéir. »

Jack poussa un long soupir puis fit signe à ses hommes de poser les armes.

«Maintenant, vous avez le choix, déclara la Jaffa. Voulez vous que nous vous ramenions à la porte ou préférez vous vous entretenir avec Cita, l'honorable apprentie de Shiva ?

Devant le regard suppliant de Daniel, Jack opta pour la « visite de courtoisie » bien que cela ne lui plaise pas beaucoup. Des jaffas ramassèrent les armes de SG-1 pendant que l'équipe était menée dans une grande maison au mur ocre et au toit d'ardoise. A l'intérieur se tenait une grande femme blonde qui préparé une mixture peu ragoûtante dans un grand récipient. Elle portait une robe bleue et sa chevelure était retenu par une tresse. Comme elle se tenait dos à la porte, les terriens ne pouvaient pas voir son visage.

« Cita, l'interpella un des Jaffas. »

La jeune femme interrompit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et de retourna…

A suivre.

RAR

Kyana HLD : Tiens donc ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver sur cette fic, mais ça me fait drôlement plaisir. Lol. Bisous.

Frenchgirl : Tes théorie sont très intéressantes tu seras bientôt si tu as raison ou tort.

Bonnie Jackson : Mais non, Jack n'est pas impulsif il juste amoureux (,-)))))))))).

Aoudwey :Je ne peut rien dire, je serais muette comme une tombe en ce qui concerne la suite de cette fic !


	5. chap 5

Loin des yeux, prés du cœur.

Chap. 5

La jeune femme interrompit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et de retourna. Elle avait les traits fins, un sourire qui illuminait son visage et des yeux verts émeraude.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un voix douce et claire.

« -Ces gens viennent d'arriver par la porte.

« -Je vois. Qui êtes vous et d'où venaient vous ?

« -Mon nom est Daniel JacKson, Voici Teal'c, le Major Lucie Hart et le colonel Jack O'Neill. Nous venons de la Terre, s'empressa de répondre Daniel avant que Jack ne fasse un gaffe. »

Cita eut un sourire mystérieux qui mit nos quatre aventuriers mal à l'aise.

« De la Terre…. Intéressant, murmura la jeune femme pour elle même puis plus haut elle rajouta,Bienvenue sur Stania. Quelles sont les intentions qui vous ont conduits jusqu'ici ? »

Les membres de SG-1 se jetèrent des coup d'œil interrogatifs : fallait-il tout dire ou faire quelques petites omissions ?

Ce fut finalement Hart qui prit la parole, mettant bien les pieds dans le plat, sans aucun tact ni aucune diplomatie :

« Nous savon qu'une femme du nom de Shiva se trouve sur cette planète nous souhaitons la rencontrer pour conclure une alliance.

«Et si elle ne veut pas ? demanda Cita.

« Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas ?Nous sommes plus évolués que vous. Nous pouvons…

«Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! Si votre supériorité est la seule chose que vous mettez en avant, vous pouvez aller brûler en Enfers ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ! Nous maîtrisons la médecine, chacune de nos maison possède l'eau courante, nous savons lire et écrire et chaque jour, Shiva nous apprend de nouvelle chose ! De plus la construction d'un barrage a commencé et Shiva dit que grâce à cela nous pourront avoir de l'électiricité.

«Electricité, corrigea Daniel automatiquement.

«- Oui c'est ça, vous avez raison. Mais peut importe, vous voyez bien que nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Allez vous en !

«-Non, attendez ! intervint Jack. L'alliance que nous voulons envisager ne serra nullement à votre défaveur, et nous ne pensons pas que vous soyez moins évolués que nous. Mais nous avons un ennemi commun à ce qu'il me semble et Shiva à l'air très douée pour le combattre, alors pourquoi ne pas nous allier, nous serions plus forts. »

Il se pencha vers Cita comme pour lui dire un secret mais parla assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

« Ne faites pas attention à cette femme, elle était prise dans les embouteillages lors de la distributions du tact et de la gentillesse aussi si vous voulez mon avis.

« -Restez ici, je reviens. »

A peine fut-elle sortit que Daniel lança à Jack un regard plein de surprise. , ce dernier haussa les épaules et dit :

« Ben quoi, vous aviez tant envie de rencontrer cette Shiva, voilà quoi. Euh, Daniel ne faites pas de bêtises

ou Bonnie me tuera.

«-Jack ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes ? »

Cita revient sur cet entrefaite ce qui dispensa Jack de répondre.

« J'ai réfléchi à votre cas, j'accepte de vous menez à Shiva. Mais si cette femme à le malheur de faire une seule remarque désobligeante sur notre mode de vie, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous faire reconduire à la porte. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et le colonel lança un regard noir à Hart pour lui faire comprendre qu'à la moindre petite erreur elle verrait sa carrière prendre fin brusquement.

« Shiva est en train d'entraîner les jeunes au combat avec Noc'am, expliqua Cita. Vous allez devoir attendre qu 'ils aient fini. Voulez vous que nous les rejoignons et préférez vous attendre ici ?3

Ils choisirent d'y aller de suite. En chemin Daniel et Cita, en tête parlaient de Shiva, Jack parlait de tout et de rien à Teal'c qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils quittèrent le village et marchèrent dans une petite foret jusqu'à une grande clairière où se tenait une cinquantaine de personnes. Deux adultes qui se battaient plus des enfants âgés de 6 à 20 ans qui les observaient. De temps à autre, les adulte cessaient le combat et la femme expliquait les détails techniques au enfants.

Alors que SG-1 approchait avec Cita ils purent entendre la femme dire :

« Les jeunes, on vous montre une dernière prise puis vous rentrez chez vous. »

Les deux adultes prirent à nouveau place, face à face. Lui, était grand, baraqué, tout en muscles, ses cheveux coupés très courts, sa peau légèrement halée. Elle, était grande avec des cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules. Ils se battaient avec une grande coordination dans leur mouvement mais il était évident que la femme avait le dessus. Après un dernier mouvement, l'homme se retrouva à terre, sur le dos, la femme assise sur lui, un genou de chaque coté de son corps pour le maintenir au sol. Il essaya de se dégager mais elle ne se laissa pas surprendre et laissa échapper un petit rire devant la mine déconfite de son adversaire. Elle se leva souplement et lui tendit un main pour l'aider à ce relever. Quand ils furent debout tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers les enfants pour leur donner quelques conseils. En même temps qu'elle parlait, la femme attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban verts accroché à son poignet.

Cita s'approcha d'elle est murmura à son oreille :

«Shiva, quatre voyageurs venu de la Terre souhaitent s'entretenir avec toi.

«-Est-ce eux ?

«-Je crois que oui. »

Shiva pivota rapidement sur elle même et suivit Cita jusqu'à SG-1.

Jusqu'à présent, Shiva se tenait trop loin d'eux pour que les membres de l'équipe puissent distinguer son visage, mais maintenant ils pouvaient tous voir ses traits qui leur semblaient incroyablement familiers. Le visage de major Samantha Carter.

RAR

Bonnie Jackson : Et bien non, ce n'était pas Sam ! Très flattée pour la comparaison à Agatha Christie. Bisous.

Kyana HLD : C'est génial que tu aime SG-1, j'espère que cette fic te plais aussi. Bisous.

Frenchgirl : Fic préférée ? fais attention je peux vite attraper la grosse tête, lol. Pour la nouvelle t'a raison elle fait un peu pitié, même à moi, alors d'ici un ou deux chapitre je suis un peu plus gentille avec elle. Tu verra bien. Bisous.

Aoudwey : Si je te donnes des infos tu ne verra plus l'intérêt de venir d'ou l'intérêt de l'absence totale d'infos. Bisous.


	6. chap 6

Loin des yeux prés du cœur.

Chap. 6.

Elle était là, devant eux, elle souriait et semblait bien vivante. Jack fut le premier à réagir. Il prit Sam dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en répétant :

« Vous êtes vivante, vous êtes vivante…. »

Sam répondit à son étreinte puis lui dit :

« Et oui, je suis vivante, mais je risque de ne pas le rester longtemps si vous continuer à m'étouffer. »

Jack la lâcha très lentement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. Il garda sa main dans la sienne pendant que Daniel et Teal'c lui montraient à quel point ils étaient heureux de le voir… chacun à leur manière. Les retrouvailles étaient parfaites jusqu'à ce le major Hart décide de rappeler sa présence en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Daniel se chargea de faire les présentations. Sam sourit et tendit sa main (celle que Jack ne tenait pas).

« Lucie Hart, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous avant mon départ, cela ne me surprend pas qu'on vous ai choisi pour intégrer SG-1.

«-J'ai moi aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous et c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance major Carter, dit Hart avec un respect sincère.

«-Normal, vous avez pris sa place, lança Jack »

Les deux majors regardèrent Jack, Sam surprise par le ton sec et froid de son colonel, Hart avec haine et sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour le réduire en bouillie.

Voyant qu'une tension était en train de s'installer, Cita se permit d'intervenir :

«Shiva, la nuit arrive, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer au village.

«Elle a raison, approuva l'adversaire de Sam »

C'est alors que SG-1 remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Jaffa et que l'emblème qu'il portait à son front était celui du faux dieu Hadès. En ce rendant compte de cela, O'Neill voulu sortir son arme, avant de se souvenir qu'elle lui avait été confisquée. De rage, il se résolu à se servir de ses poings. Il se jeta sur le pauvre Jaffa qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ils roulèrent au sol. Bien que le Jaffa soit plus fort et plus musclé, Jack eut rapidement le dessus car il était porté par sa haine. Sam se précipita pour les séparer, elle envoya O'Neill dans le décor et s'agenouilla au côté du Jaffa qui était un peu dans le bouillard.

« Noc'am, Noc'am, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle aida le Jaffa à ce relever.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend, colonel ? s'énerva-t-elle.

«-Laissez moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire, major ! La première fois que j'ai vu ce type, il vous a menée à Hadès et en plus il m'a ouvert la lèvre. Alors désolé mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de pas être heureux de le revoir ! répondit Jack sur le même ton qu'elle. »

Sam allait répliquer mais elle fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. Noc'am venait de s'évanouir.

« Cita, aide moi à le ramener à la maison pour que je puisse le soigner. Quand à vous, dit Sam à SG-1, suivez nous, je m'occuperais de vous dés que j'en aurait fini avec Noc'am. »

Le ton de Sam était tranchante et sans réplique, tout le monde obéit. Teal'c proposa aux deux femmes de les aider à transporter le corps ce qu'elle acceptèrent reconnaissantes. Le trajet jusqu'au village se fit dans un silence de plomb.

Sam demanda à Teal'c d'étendre Noc'am sur son lit puis elle confia SG-1 à Cita pendant qu'elle apportait au Jaffa inconscient les soins dont il avait besoin.

Cita prépara un rapide repas, ensuite, elle leur octroya à chacun une chambre, la maison était très grande et en comptait sept, ainsi chacun pu avoir la sienne. Jack et Teal'c se retirèrent dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, le major Hart alla faire un tour dans le village et Daniel noya Cita sous un flot de questions.

«Depuis combien de temps Sam était-elle ici ?

«-Shiva.

«-Quoi Shiva ?

«-Ici tout le monde l'appelle Shiva, expliqua Cita. Seuls quelques Jaffa et moi-même connaissons sa véritable identité.

«Oh ! s'exclama Daniel. C'est une idée ou vous cherchez à éviter de répondre à ma question.

«-Je me sens un peu gênée de répondre aux questions concernant Shiva. Elle y répondra elle-même.

«-Je comprend. Et les questions sur le village et la planète, je peux ? quémanda Daniel.

«Bien sûr, et je me ferais un plaisir de satisfaire votre insatiable curiosité concernant Stania et notre village. »

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'aller se coucher.

A l'aube, Jack fut réveillé en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar. Toujours le même, il voyait Sam mourir sous ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Comme à chaque fois, il était en nage et sa respiration était saccadée. Il sortit pour prendre l'air. Il faisait encore frais et le colonel se sentit revigoré. Il repéra un tronc d'arbre abattu au sol et s'y assis dessus. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Cita qui lui tendit un bol remplit d'une sorte de thé avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

«Vous êtes allé voir Shiva…enfin Sam ?

«-Non, je vois pas pourquoi j'y serrais allé. »

«-Peut-être à cause de votre comportement vis à vis de Noc'am, proposa Cita.

«-Qui ?

«-Le jaffa contre lequel vous vous êtes battu.

«-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'avais mes raison, et je les trouves excellentes. »

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

«Colonel, calmez vous, tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme.

«-Comment voulez vous que je me calme ! cria Jack. Cet homme était le prima d'Hadès. Il se tenait auprès d'elle la tenant fermement par le bras pour éviter qu'elle nous suive au moment où nous passions la porte !

«Sam avait raison quand elle parlait de vous, vous foncez d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite, elle leva la main pour interrompre Jack qui allez parler. Vous avez vu Shiva donnez un cours à des enfants avec cet homme. Bon c'est vrai qu'il se battaient, mais je vous avez prévenu que c'était un entraînement ! Mais ce qui aurait vraiment du vous prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ce sont les enfants. **_Les enfants_**, vous pensez que Sam le auraient laissé être là si il y'avait eu le moindre risque ? Noc'am est de notre coté, il a prouvé plus d'un fois sa fidélité à Shiva ! Les gens changent et ils ont droit à un deuxième chance.

«-Vous avez peut-être raison.

«-Peut-être ? répéta Cita en fronçant les sourcils.

«Vous avez sûrement raison, admit Jack. Voilà je l'ai dit vous êtes contente ?

«Extrêmement, dit Cita en souriant. Maintenant vous devriez allez la voir. Elle parlait souvent de la Terre et de ses amis. Je crois que vous ne savez pas à quel point vous lui avez manquez. Quand je dit vous ça veux dire **_vous_**, Jack O'Neill.

«-Elle m'a manqué aussi, avoua Jack.

«-Alors allez la voir ! Ne laissez pas ce léger malentendu gâcher vos retrouvailles. Noc'am compte beaucoup pour Sam, sans lui elle serait toujours sous le joug d'Hadès. C'est lui qui l'a aidée à organiser la révolution qui a renversé le faux Dieu. »

Elle posa un main sur son épaule, avant de partir, le laissant seul avec lui même.

Sam fut réveillée par des coups frappés contre sa porte. Elle avait passé toute la nuit au chevet de Noc'am. Le bracelet de guérison qu'elle avait volé à Hadès lui avait été d'une grande utilité, mais elle avait préféré rester auprès de son ami en cas de complication. Elle se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte. C'était Cita qui lui dit qu'il était temps qu'elle vienne manger. Elle se rendirent dans la cuisine et rencontrèrent Daniel en route qui lui suivit. Cita avait préparé un petit déjeuner après sa conversation avec Jack, les deux Terriens purent se restaurer. Sam avait des cernes sous les yeux, due à sa nuit trop courte et elle fut contente de pouvoir respirer un peu.

« Cita, tu pourrais préparé quelques fruits et un peu de pain pour Noc'am s'il te plait, demanda Sam. Je lui apporterait dès que j'aurais fini.

«-C'est déjà fait, répondit Cita. Je vais le lui apporter, toi tu te reposes.

«Bien docteur. Merci. »

Cita prit la nourriture et quitta la cuisine. Sam et Daniel parlèrent du bon vieux temps et arrivèrent à l'incident de la veille.

«Vous ne trouvez pas que votre réaction était un peu excessive ? demanda l'archéologue.

«-Celle d'O'Neill l'était aussi, répliqua la femme.

«-Comprenez-le, Sam. Cela fait presque deux ans que l'on vous croit morte. Je pense que dans l'esprit de Jack, ce Jaffa est autant responsable qu'Hadès. C'est lui qui dirigeait les opérations. Jack avait besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'extérioriser sa haine. Après l'annonce officielle de votre mort, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, sans Cassandra, il se serait probablement laisser mourir.

«-Seigneur Cassie, cela a du être dur pour elle, surtout que Janet venait juste de mourir ! Comment va-t-elle ? «-Au début, elle a eu du mal à remonter la pente. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a sauvé Jack, il a mis sa douleur en veille pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle s'est installée chez lui et il s'est installé à moitié chez… enfin vous verrez bien. Maintenant ils vont plutôt bien tout les deux. Elle va d'ailleurs sans doute partir de chez Jack, elle a rencontré un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et gentil pendant ses études de médecines, il s'appelle Jérémy Rickman. Ils veulent s'installer ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très heureuse de votre retour. En tout cas, vous êtes très douée.

«-Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

«-Vous avez réussi a nous éloigné du sujet principal :Jack !

«-Il m'a beaucoup manqué, reconnut Sam.

«-Je m'en doutais. A mon avis vous avez autant souffert de cette séparation forcée. Vous n'allez pas gâchez la joie de vous revoir à cause d'une petite histoire qui a pris trop d'ampleur. »

Sam but une gorgée de son breuvage, silencieuse pendant un moment.

«Il faut que je lui parle déclara-t-elle subitement. Merci daniel. »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant la moitié de son petit déjeuner. Elle s'élança dans l'escalier mais Cita la coupa dasn son élan :

« Il est dehors »

Sam s'arrêta net, fit demi tour et repartit en courant.

Jack était toujours là où Cita l'avait laissé. Sam le tira de ses pensées par la phrase la plus banale que l'on peut dire à quelqu'un le matin :

« Vous avez bien dormi ?

«Pas mieux, pas pire que sur Terre. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé était plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'insulta mentalement, ils ne pouvaient pas aplanir les chose s'il faisait un pas en arrière quand elle ne faisait un en avant. Seulement, il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, c'est pour cela qu'il décida de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir »

Sam lui sourit et Jack sentit son cœur se gonflait. Il l'aimait encore ! Bien sûr il s'en doutait mais là, il se rendait compte que depuis qu'il l'avait perdue, il n'avait fait que survivre. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément pour lui faire passer tout son amour. Cependant, il retint se envies, c'était encore trop tôt. Sam prit place à l'endroit où c'était tenu Cita un peu plus tôt.

« Alors, comment va Nuoc-mâm ?

«-Mon colonel, le nuoc-mâm est une sauce chinoise.

«-Je sais, mais je ne me souvenais plus de son nom et comme je savais que ça y ressemblait un peu….

«-Il s'appelle Noc'am et il va très bien, dit Sam en rigolant. Cita est aux petits soins avec lui, comme d'habitude, en fait.

«-Ils sont ensembles ?

«-A vrai dire non. Mais ils s'aiment le problème c'est qu'aucun des deux n'est près à faire le premier pas et quand je leur en parle ils trouvent toujours un bonne excuse.

«-Je crois que je devrais aller mes excuses à votre mi, déclara Jack »

Ils s'était empressé de changer de sujet, cette situation lui rappelait trop la sienne avec Sam…

A suivre.

RAR

Kyana HLD : Voilà sa réaction, te convient-elle ?Bisous

Bonnie Jackson : Ben non, je pouvais pas la tuer, je suis pas sadique quand même. J'allais pas laisser ce pauvre Jack tout seul ! Bisous.

Aoudwey : C'est pas ma faute pour la nouvelle je m'y suis un peu attacher, après tout c'est mon personnage que j'ai créé. Mais de toute façon , elle va pas rester…. Bisous.

Tyto27 : Non j'ai pas honte, et j'ai déjà fait pire comme fin de chapitre ! Bisous.

Frenchgirl :Et oui, en fait Hart cache un… enfin, tu verra bien ce qu'elle cache ! Merci pour le rappel en cas de grosse tête. Bisous.


	7. Chap 7

Loin des yeux, prés du cœur.

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur ! je ferais en sorte qu'une telle attente ne se reproduise plus !

Chap. 7.

Jack s'était empressé de changer de sujet, cette situation lui rappelait trop la sienne avec Sam. La femme acquiesça et ils rentrèrent tous les deux. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Jack stoppa, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas où il devait aller.

«- Il est dans ma chambre, lui appris Sam. Deuxième porte à gauche en haut des escaliers. »

O'Neill ne pu retenir un accès de jalousie mais il se repris, bien, vite, se souvenant de ce que Sam lui avait dit à propos de Noc'am et Cita. Il arriva en haut des escaliers, en même temps que Noc'am en prenait le chemin pour descendre. Ils restèrent face à face ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ce fut finalement le major Hart qui mit fin à cette situation car les deux hommes l'empêcher de passer.

« Si vous compter vous battre, faîtes le de suite, je voudrais passer.

«-Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier, commença Jack en ignorant Hart rien que pour la faire enrager. »

Noc'am se poussa sur le côté pour laisser un passage à Lucie mais le Colonel ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et la jeune femme ne pouvait toujours pas passer, le couloir étant très étroit.

«Qu'est ce que vous chercher au juste colonel ? s'énerva Hart. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas comme mes prédécesseuses, vous ne parviendrez pas à faire en sorte que je demande ma mutation ! Je suis plus forte qu'elles ! »

Le colonel tenta de garder son sérieux…et il y parvient, pendant presque dix secondes avant d'être pris q'un fou rire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis fort longtemps. Il du même se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Finalement il réussi à articuler :

« Allons, Hart, réveillez vous ! Nous avons retrouvez Carter ! Pensez vous vraiment que le général hésitera plus de deux secondes entre elle et vous ? Ma pauvre fille, vous êtes bonne pour a mutation d'office !

«-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, colonel, il ne me semble pas que le major est exprimé son souhait de revenir sur Terre, répliqua Hart avant de poursuivre sa route. »

Comme toujours, Lucie Hart savait frapper là ou ça faisait le plus mal, et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison. Toute la bonne humeur de Jack s'évapora en un battement de cil. Heureusement, Noc'am le rassura :

« Je veux bien être brûler vif, si Shiva ne rentre pas avec vous. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle attend qu'une équipe de la Terre passe la porte. Elle disait souvent une phrase qui n'a pas le moindre sens pour moi, mais peut-être que vous, vous la comprendrez :'Je pourrais même me contenter des Russes'. Cela a-t-il le moindre sens pour vous ?

«Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?

«-Tout à fait ! »

Le moral de Jack remonta en flèche. Une poignée de mains cella le début d'une entente entre les deux hommes.

Le soir, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c retrouvèrent Sam, Cita et Noc'am pour entendre le récit que Sam allait leur faire, avec l'aide de ses deux amis…

Flash back.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Sam était prisonnière d'Hadès. Elle avait commencé, des le début de sa détention, à mettre en place des graine de révolte. Plusieurs jaffas qui avaient entendu parler de Teal'c s'était rallié à sa cause. Le premier d'entre eux avait été Noc'am ce qui créa un lien très fort entre eux deux. Ils étaient un petit groupe de rebelles que ne cessait de croître. Un jeune femme nommé Dana qui était une sorte de suivante pour Sam, se joint aussi à eux.

Hadès n'avait aucun soupçons. Le faux dieux venait tous les jours rendre visite à Sam pour lui réitérer sa demande. Sa demande ! Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait froid dans le dos. Ce que ce monstre attendait d'elle, ce qu'il voulait, c'était un enfant. Pour le moment, il ne la forçait pas, elle avait ses propres quartiers mais elle savait que tôt ou tard il l'obligerait à lui donner un enfant.

Et le SG-C qui ne ce décidait toujours pas à envoyer la cavalerie ! Sam commençait à perdre patience. Un événement vint tout chambouler et la décida à passer à l'acte sans plus attendre. Un jour, Hadès vint la voir, sauf que cette fois, il ne montra pas aussi gentil et prévenant que d'ordinaire. Il déclara directement :

« Je suis las de tes caprices. Ce soir, tu sera mienne, que tu le veuille ou non ! Des femmes vont venir te préparer et réaliser un rituel de fertilité ! »

Il s'en alla.

Sam se précipita auprès de Noc'am et lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation. Elle était en pleur. Les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à retenir jusqu'ici coulaient sur ses joues. Le jaffa la consola, dès qu'elle se sentit mieux, elle pris un décision :

« On ne peut plus attendre qu'une équipe SG se décide à nous porter secours ! Il faut agir dès aujourd'hui. Si je porte l'enfant d'Hadès cela risque de créé une sorte d'Harsyesis, on ne peut pas permettre qu'une telle chose arrive ! »

Noc'am approuva ses paroles.

Le temps leur était compté ! En moins d'une heure, tous les rebelles furent réunis. Ils mirent rapidement un plan au point. Enfin, c'était un plan à la O'Neill : fonçait la tête baissait un comptant sur l'effet e surprise.

Sam se chargea elle même de tuer Hadès en profitant pour récupérer une arme de poing, un bracelet de guérison ainsi que ces plaques militaires qu'elle réussit à récupérer. Elle allait quitter la salle du trône lorsqu'un jaffa l'attaqua par derrière et lui arracha ses plaques. Pendant un certain temps, ils se battirent au corps à corps jusqu'à ce que Dana viennent en aide à Sam. Ayant le dessus, les deux femmes prirent la fuite. Le jaffa s'élança à leur trousse. Ils les rattrapa et tua Dana. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son amie, Sam abandonna le combat, pour regagner la porte des étoiles. Le jaffa, se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait la rattraper alors il passa sa haine sur le cadavre de Dana qu'il mutila avant de le couper en morceau, pendant toute son horrible besogne, il garda dans sa main les plaques de Sam. C'est ce jaffa qui mentit à O'Neill, lui disant avoir tué Sam, alors que sa victime était Dana.

Tous les rebelles encore vivants se retrouvèrent auprès du DHD pour fuir sur un autre planète. Aucun d'entre eux n'ayant une idée précise de leur destination, ils tapèrent des combinaisons au hasard, laissant la chance décider de leur sort. Il durent attendre leur huitième tentative pour avoir enfin un vortex. Ils passèrent la porte sans se retourner. Au fond d'elle, Sam espérait qu'ils tomberaient sur un planète pacifique, ayant déjà été visitée par un équipe SG et qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

Ils arrivèrent sur une planète accueillante, avec un seul village aux alentours de la porte. Les villageois offrirent l'asile aux exilés. Autrefois, cette planète appartenait à un Goaul'd qui l'avait abandonné, considérant qu'elle ne présentait aucun intérêt, il y avait laissé un temple et des cartouches avec les adresses d'autres mondes.

Au bout d'un ou deux mois, les réfugiés était totalement intégrés à la vie du village. Sam se faisait appeler Shiva pour éviter toutes sortes de mauvaises surprises. Sa culture et son savoir en firent la personne la plus importante et la plus respectée de tout le village. Elle modernisa le village autant qu'elle le pu, apportant l'eau courante, enseignant la médecine et bien d'autres choses. Grâce aux jaffas qui l'avait suivie, elle mit en place une méthode d'infiltration, se servant des cartouches laisser par le Goaul'd pour ne pas attaquer à l'aveuglette. Ils fonctionnaient de la même manière que les Tok'ra et proposaient l'asile à tous les jaffa le souhaitant. Au bout d'un an, Sam et Noc'am avaient réussi à ériger une petite armée dont une partie veiller à la protection du village et l'autre était en infiltration. Carter s'était vu offrir une grande maison qu'elle partageait avec Noc'am et Cita qui avait été le première à lui faire confiance. Cita connaissait la véritable identité de Sam. Cette dernière étant consciente qu'un jour, elle aurait peut-être la chance de rentrer sur Terre, choisit de faire de Cita son apprentie, lui transmettant tout son savoir.

Pour être toujours en forme, les jaffas s'entraînaient dans un clairière près du village. Les enfants, impressionnés voulurent eux aussi s'adonner à l'art du combat. C'est ainsi que Noc'am et Sam mirent au point le cour pour les jeunes pendant lequel l'équipe SG-1 les trouvèrent.

Fin du flash back.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Sam finit son récit. Cita s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Noc'am. Le jaffa pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et alla la mettre au lit. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Sam et SG-1 ne surent quoi dire. Jack sentait sa culpabilité revenir, il n'aurait jamais du la laisser là-bas. Il lui fallu rassemblait tout son courage pour poser la question qui l'avait hanter toute la journée :

«Carter… est-ce que …est-ce que vous voulez rentrer sur Terre ou rester ici ? »

Le temps paru se suspendre aux dessus de leur têtes. Tous attendait la réponse avec le même espoir sauf Hart qui voulait que Carter reste sur Stania. Sam se leva et regarda dehors, de demandant ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement.

A suivre…

RAR

Kyana HLD : Et oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite référence à HP, lol ! Je dois être accro !Bisous.

Tyto27 : Hart va-t-elle sortir de l'équipe ? Pour ça il faudrait que Sam revienne… la réponse au prochain chapitre !Bisous.

Frenchgirl : Je n'ai pas dit que Jack vivait avec quelqu'un d'autre mais CHEZ quelqu'un d'autre ! Nuance ! Bisous.

Atomic cam's : Tu n'aime pas que je marque à suivre ? T veux plutôt que je marque fin ? Lol. Bisous

PS : Oublie les trains sinon t'aura jamais la suite ;-)

Bonnie Jackson : Et oui, Sam et vivante et Jack heureux, va-t-il le rester ? Cela dépendra de la réponse de Sam… Bisous.

Liv : Voilà la suite !Bisous.


	8. Chap 8

Il semblerait que je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse en ce qui concernait l'écart entre les mises à jour, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, mon épave (aussi connue sous le nom d'ordinateur) m'a lâchement lâcher.

Loin des yeux prés du cœur.

Chap. 8

Le temps paru se suspendre aux dessus de leur têtes. Tous attendait la réponse avec le même espoir sauf Hart qui voulait que Carter reste sur Stania. Sam se leva et regarda dehors, de demandant ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement.

« C'est étrange, depuis que je suis ici, je ne désire qu'un seule chose : rentrer sur Terre. Et maintenant que je le peux, j'éprouve une sorte de culpabilité à partir, comme si j'abandonné tous ces gens qui ont risqué leur vie à cause de moi. »

Sentant qu'elle hésitait, Jack voulu dire quelque chose pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur mais Daniel fut plus rapide que lui :

« « Sam, vous ne les abandonnait pas ! Vous avez fait beaucoup pour eux, sans vous, ils ne seraient pas arriver à un tel niveau d'évolution ! Et puis, vous pourrez toujours revenir, ne serait-ce que pour signer un alliance avec ce peuple.

«-Je croyais que c'était avec Shiva que vous vouliez signer l'alliance ? argumenta Sam.

«-Je suis sûr que Noc'am et Cita son tout à fait capable de signer un bout de papier, contra Daniel.

«-Vous avez gagner, je rentre avec vous. »

Déçue, le major Hart se retira discrètement et personne ne remarqua son départ. Jack, lui avait les yeux fixés sur les cheveux de Sam, il voulait une explication.

« Dites, Carter, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vos cheveux étaient bien blonds la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Que c'est-t-il passé, vos cheveux ont rouillé ?

«-Non, répondit-elle en rigolant. Mais il y'a quelques temps, j'ai eu les cheveux très abîmés et Cita m'a conseillé de faire un masque avec une sorte d'argile qu'on trouve sur cette planète, mais elle a oublié de me dire que mes cheveux allaient viré au roux. Mais ça me plaisait ben et ça me permettait de devenir Shiva à part entière, je m'éloignait encore de Samantha Carter. C'était plus facile de supporter l'exil en me disant que Sam et Shiva étaient deux personne différente. Mais maintenant, j'ai bien l'intention de redevenir Samantha Carter !

«-Sage décision, approuva O'Neill. »

Ils allèrent se coucher car ils devaient passer la porte le lendemain de bonne heure, avec Sam, évidemment.

Le général Hammond n'ayant pas été prévenu du fait que Carter soit en vie, Jack pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de lui faire la surprise. Sam et Daniel n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui mais Sam était trop heureuse de le revoir et Daniel trop heureux de le voir à nouveau faire des blagues stupide pour l'empêcher de s'amuser un peu.

A 8h000 heure stanienne SG-1 et Samantha Carter passèrent la porte. Les personnes présentes dans la salle d'embarquement et dans la salle des commandes furent surpris de voir cinq voyageurs interstellaires au lieu de quatre. A la demande de Jack, Sam portait un ample cape dons la capuche lui cachait le visage. Hammond vint à leur rencontre :

« Colonel, qui est cette personne ?

«-Sur la planète où elle vivait et sur pas mal d'autre, les gens l'appellent Shiva, répondit Jack au bord du fou rire, mais sur Terre, ses amis l'appelle Samantha Carter. »

D'un rapide mouvement, il fit tomber la capuche de Sam en arrière. Hammond ne réalisa pas tout de suite, se croyant victime d'une hallucination. D'un coup, Jack fut pris d'une grande inquiétude pour le pauvre petit cœur de son vieux général.

« Euh…mon général, ça va aller ? »

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Hammond fit un grand sourire avant de déclarer :

« Je pense que le briefing risque d'être long. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir major, bienvenue chez vous.

«-Vous n'êtes pas plus surpris que ça ? demanda Jack.

«-Il faut dire que je commence à avoir l'habitude que dans SG-1 les morts ne le soient jamais indéfiniment, dit Georges en regardant Daniel. allez, tous à l'infirmerie, je vous attende en salle de briefing dans trois heures précisément. »

Les cinq arrivants obéirent, Daniel en tête, avec un sourire béa sur le visage. Sam se rapprocha de son colonel et lui demanda à voix basse :

« Daniel est-il malade pour avoir envie d'aller si vite à l'infirmerie ?

«-Oh, non, c'est pire, il est amoureux.

«-Je vois, de qui ?

«-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Carter. Et puis, vous vous en apercevrez vite, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Les cinq voyageurs trouvèrent Bonnie en grande conversation avec Cassie. La doctoresse était dos à la porte et parlait avec la jeune fille assise sur un des lit, tout en vacant à ses occupations.

« Alors, tu t'installe bientôt avec Jérémy ?

«-Je voudrais bien mais je ne sais pas comment le dire à Jack. Daniel a promis de m'aider mais… »

Cassie suspendit sa phrase et se mit à fixer la porte. Bonnie s'inquiéta et la secoua gentiment par les épaule. La jeune fille sauta du lit en criant :

« Sam ! »

Carter eut tout juste le temps d'entendre qu'on l'appelait avant de ce retrouver prisonnière des bras de Cassandra. Elle était si émue de revoir celle qui avait été pour elle comme un seconde mère qu'elle ne pu retenir ses pleurs. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de joie. Sam berça doucement sa protégée.

« Excusez-moi, intervint Bonnie. je ne voudrais pas déranger mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais éclairer ma lanterne ?

«-Mais bien sûr doc, répondit Jack. En fait c'est très simple…mais aussi très long, mais si vous venez au débriefing je suis certain que votre lanterne se remettra à briller !

« -Ça, c'est une très bonne idée, approuva Daniel en prenant Bonnie par la taille et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

«-Vous êtes ensemble ?

«-Je vous avez bien dit que c'était flagrant ! Vous en saurez plus pendant le super repas post briefing, parce ce serait trop long de tout raconter maintenant ! Au fait, Cassie tu viens avec nous ?

«-Si le général n'y voit pas d'objection…

«-Comme s'il était dans mes habitudes de contrarier vos projets.

«-Mon général ! s'exclama O'Neill. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

«-Assez pour savoir qu'il risque de nous manquer des sièges. Bon, dépêchez-vous et ne soyez pas en retard. »

Teal'c et Lucie furent les premiers à se faire ausculter par deux internes. Pour Jack et Daniel il fallu plus de temps. Le premier ne voulant pas se laisser examiner et le deuxième boudant parce que Bonnie avait insisté pour s'occuper de Sam.

Alors que Bonnie lui faisait une prise de sang, Sam lui demanda :

« Pourquoi avoir tant insisté pour m'examiner vous même ? Daniel n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier.

«-Ça lui passera, la rassura-t-elle. Mais en ce moment, je suis la seule femme docteur de cette base, du moins à mon niveau, il y'a bien des infirmière mais ce n'est pas d'une infirmière que vous avez besoin. Cela fait plus d'un an que vous n'avez vu ni gynécologue ni même de médecin généraliste. Je dois vous posez des questions qui venant d'un homme peuvent mettre mal à l'aise. Enfin, s'il pense à les poser, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

«-Je comprends.

«-Avez-vous été malade pendant votre absence ?

«-Juste quelques rhumes sans gravité et de légères blessures.

«-Et en ce qui concerne vos menstruations ?

«-Pardon ? s' écria Sam.

«-Avez vous toujours le même cycle ?

«-Je suis contente que vous soyez une femme, soupira Carter. Hadès à modifier mon cycle. Il est passé de 29 jours à 45 et ma période de fécondité est plus longue.

«-Je vais vous prescrire la pilule pour essayer de faire revenir cela à la normale. Mais il faut que j'ai le résultat de vos analyse d'abord, il se peut qu'il y'est des complication et qu'un seul comprimé ne suffise pas.

«-Je vous remercie, Melle Connor.

«-Tout le monde m'appelle Bonnie, sauf Teal'c, pour lui c'est Docteur Connor et Jack c'est juste Doc. »

A suivre…

Pas de réponse aux reviews, au prochain chapitre, je répondrait à toutes même celles du chap. précédent.


	9. Chap 9

Loin des yeux, près du cœur.

RAR du chapitre 7 :

Tyto27 : Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais être sadique au point de la laisser sur une planète à l'autre bout de l'univers ? Bisous.

Bonnie Jackson :Faut bien laisser un peut de suspense sinon c'est pas intéressant ! Bisous.

Frenchgirl : Non, Hart va finir… et bien tu verras ! C'est assez inattendu ! Bisous.

Chap. 9

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu pendant que Bonnie faisait quelques radios pour vérifier que les blessures de Sam n'avait laissaient aucune séquelles. Puis, elles rejoignirent Cassie qui les attendait en trépignant. Toutes les trois prirent le chemin de la salle de briefing où elles arrivèrent les dernières. Chacune pris place : Sam entre Jack et Teal'c, Bonnie en face de Sam à coté de Daniel et Cassie à coté de Bonnie.

Pendant que Sam faisait son récit, Bonnie pris discrètement la main de son cher archéologue pour l'amadouer et elle y réussi très bien. Daniel se mit à sourire et pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner, avec un petit dîner aux chandelles par exemple. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne pas penser à ça car c'est à ce moment que Sam raconta la mort de Dana, elle était en train de pleurer et tout le monde su qu'il n'écouter pas.

'Pour un fois que c'est pas moi qui pense à autre chose pendant un réunion, pensa Jack.'

Quand Daniel s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et que des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Sam il reporta toute son attention sur l'histoire. Le briefing se termina sans autre incident notable. Le général Hammond fut le premier à partir.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, n'entendez vous pas ce merveilleux repas qui nous appelle du mess ?

«-Les repas ne parlent pas, O'Neill, déclara Teal'c. »

Le colonel laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau, se demandant si un jour le Jaffa comprendrait toutes les expressions de la langue terrienne.

« En tout cas, moi il faut que j'y aille, mes cours commence dans une demi heure, dit Cassandra. On se verra plus tard, Sam.

«-Pas de problème.

«-Au revoir tout le monde !

«-Au revoir toute seule ! répondit Jack. »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, Sam lui avait manqué mais au moins, durant son absence, Jack avait renoncé à ses blagues lourdes et pas marrantes.

« Daniel Jackson, l'apostropha Teal'c, je ne comprend toujours pas cette histoire de repas qui appellent.

«-Il vous expliquera en chemin, intervint Jack. J'ai faim moi ! »

Ils sortirent, Daniel en tête, toujours solidement accroché à Bonnie, expliquant à Teal'c le méandre des expression Terriennes.

Le major Hart resta seule dans la salle de briefing, ne sachant que faire, elle voulait réfléchir un peu. Il valait peut-être mieux pour elle de lâcher prise, sans ça, elle s'attirerait les remarques cinglantes d'O'Neill et la pitié des autre en la voyant s'accrocher à SG-1 comme un noyé à sa bouée.

« Vous ne venez pas ? »

C'était Sam qui avait fait demi tour pour venir la chercher.

« Je ne crois pas que le colonel apprécie ma présence.

«-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous dans SG-1 ? demanda Carter.

«-Un peu moins d'un mois.

«-Laissez lui le temps de vous adopter. Il n'est pas méchant quand on le connaît bien moi aussi j'ai eu quelques difficultés au début.

«-Il ne m'adoptera jamais, la détrompa Lucie. Pas plus qu'il n'a adopter mes 20 prédécesseuses.

«-20 ? s'étrangla Sam. Vous êtes sur du chiffre ?

«-Certaine ! Je suis votre 21éme remplaçante. Et je crois être celle qui a tenu le plus longtemps, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

«Mais que leur est-il arrivé ?

«-Elles ont toutes demandé leur mutation, sauf deux ou trois qui ont démissionné, lui appris Lucie. Le colonel O'Neill les a toutes fait craquer.

«-Et vous ?

«-J'ai l'habitude. J'ai su que mon père était un général avant de savoir qu'il était mon père. Il m'a poussé à faire une carrière militaire et m'a toujours répété que dans l'armée il ne fallait jamais lâcher, confia Hart. »

Sam resta songeuse, elle avait compris que la seule raison pour laquelle Lucie était encore là, c'était la pression paternelle.

« Et si votre père ne vous avez pas obligé à suivre cette voix, qu'auriez vous aimez faire, demanda Sam.

«-J'aurais aimé ouvrir une librairie, j'adore lire. Mais mon père ne l'aurait pas tolérait. C'est lui qui faisait la loi.

«-Faisait ?

«-Il est mort il y'a deux semaines, dit le major, mais il était si distant avec moi que je dois bien avouer que cela ne m'a pas vraiment touchée.

«-Quel âge avait vous ?

«-28 ans.

«-Cela fait 28 ans que vous vivez le rêve de votre père, ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait temps,de vivre le votre.

«-Vous avez raison, s'exclama Lucie. Je vais de ce pas rédigez ma lettre de démission.

«-Ça peut attendre, allons manger d'abord. »

Les deux majors se rendirent au mess, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Jack faillit s'étrangler en les voyant rire ensemble. Sam s'assit à coté de son colonel et demanda :

« On a manqué quelque chose ?

«Hart a rien manqué, vous, à peut prés deux ans, plaisanta Jack. Mais on va vous raconter. »

Pendant le repas, Lucie, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et Bonnie se relayèrent pour raconter à Sam deux ans de vie terrienne. Carter, sous prétexte de rattraper le temps perdu ingurgita plus d'un litre et demi de glace à la menthe aux éclats de chocolat.

Bonnie et Daniel furent les premiers à partir, le docteur devant se faire pardonner. Lucie fut la suivante, elle adressa un clin d'œil à Sam en s'en allant. Teal'c alla se plonger dans la méditation, encore tout troublé par cette histoire bizarre de « repas qui appellent ». jack proposa à Sam de se rendre dans le bureau du général afin d'obtenir une permission de sortie si elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

« Mark n'a pas mis la maison en vente ? s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Disons juste que si vous souhaitez rentrer chez vous, c'est possible, répondit-il assez mal à l'aise.

«-C'est génial ! Je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas. »

Evidement, le général donna son accord. Ils prirent donc la voiture de Jack pour se rendre chez Sam. Dans le véhicule, Carter ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations familières de la voiture filant sur la route. Quand O'Neill sortit une clef de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte. Sam fut surprise et dit :

« Comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui possédiez cette clef ?

«-Pour être franc, Mark a bien mis votre maison en vente mais je l'ai rachetée.

«-Mais…Pourquoi ?

«-C'était **_votre_** maison, je ne pouvais pas laissez n'importe qui y vivre ! Je vous rassure, je n'ai quasiment touché à rien, même si j'y ait passé beaucoup de temps. Vous retrouverez vite vos marques. C'est toujours chez vous, Sam. »

La femme resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitante puis finit par passer le seuil. Dans le salon, elle remarqua plusieurs affaires qu'elles savaient être à son colonel mais dans l'ensemble le mobilier et la décoration étaient inchangés. C'est en entrant dans sa chambre que Sam fut le plus frappé par le fait que rien n'avait changé. Certes, le ménage était fait, mais on aurait dit que personne n'était venu dans cette pièce depuis son départ. Il y'avait encore sur sa table de nuit le livre qu'elle avait commencé le dernier soir qu'elle avait passé chez elle. Il s'agissait de « Bone » de George Chesbro. Comme si le temps avait cessé sa course folle dans sa chambre. La chambre d'ami, par contre, avait été envahie par les affaires personnelles de Jack. Après avoir fait le tour de son ancienne maison, Sam s'affala sur le canapé et pleura. Jack qui l'avait laissé seule le temps de son exploration se précipita auprès d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait, elle en avait besoin, voilà tout. Tous ce temps loin de chez elle l'avait bouleversé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'avait jamais pis conscience de la grandeur de son désespoir. Elle avait peur de se réveiller à tout moment et de voir qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver.

La fatigue, le stress et la peur s'abattirent sur Sam comme des vautours sur leur proie et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Jack ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de morphée. Ils dormirent tous les deux sur le canapé, Sam étendu sur son colonel.

A suivre !

RAR

Bonnie Jackson : Merci, j'espère que la suite est aussi bien à ton goût. Bisous.

Frenchgirl : Alors, l'intrigue a-t-elle bien avancée à ton avis ? Mon épave te présente toutes ses excuses pour l'inquiétude qu'elle t'a causé ! ;-) Bisous.


	10. Chap 10

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de mise à jour, mais j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de la page blanche. Désolé !

Chap. 10

La fatigue, le stress et la peur s'abattirent sur Sam comme des vautours sur leur proie et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Jack ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de morphée. Ils dormirent tous les deux sur le canapé, Sam étendu sur son colonel.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

La sonnerie stridente le réveilla brusquement. Jack se leva d'un coup et Sam se retrouva par terre les quatre fers en l'air. O'Neill décrocha :

« Allo, dit-il en tendant sa main à Sam pour l'aider à se relever.

«-Ici le général Hammond, je vous attend, vous et Sam dans une heure à la base.

«-A vos ordres, répondit Jack encore un peu dans le brouillard sans lâcher la main de Sam. »

Les deux militaires se préparèrent aussi vite que possible pour rentrer à la base.

Hammond leur appris la démission du major Hart et demanda à Carter si elle voulait reprendre sa place au sein de SG-1. Elle répondit qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête et qu'elle avait besoin de réflexion. Le général se montra très compréhensif et lui dit de prendre tout le temps qui lui était nécessaire.

Daniel Jackson était assis dans son bureau et il relisait pour la 20iéme fois le faire part qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et se demandait si ce n'était pas juste une mauvaise blague. Il relut une nouvelle fois le texte, faisant en même temps, un petit récapitulatif de la situation :

' «Sarah Gardner et Peter Shanahan ont le plaisir de vous convier à leur mariage. » Bon essayons de raisonner calmement. En plus de ce faire part horrible, Sarah a eu la délicatesse de me dire que je pouvais amener un deux ou trois amis puisqu'il est fort possible que je ne connaisse personne. Faisons trente secondes de science fiction : Si j'y vais ce sera donc avec Bonnie, Teal'c, Jack et Sam. Donc pour résumé, j'irait donc au mariage de mon ex avec ma nouvelle petite amie et en compagnie d'un extraterrestre, de l'ex du marié elle même accompagné par son éventuel petit ami. '

« Euh, dit-il à voix haute, je crois que je vais pas y allé ! »

Jack quoi passait à ce moment là devant la porte du bureau de Daniel s'arrêta en entendant son ami parler tout seul. Il entra et demanda :

« Alors Daniel, on parle seul maintenant ?

«-Non, avec un faire part, répondit l'archéologue sans réfléchir.

«-Ça s'arrange pas ! Je crois que vous devriez aller faire un tour chez votre chère doc.

«-Qu'est ce qui ce passe, interrogea Sam qui venait d'arriver et qui voulait tout savoir.

«-Daniel parle avec un faire part, expliqua O'Neill.

«-Mon dieu, vous êtes malade ? s'inquiéta Sam.

«-C'est grave Docteur, je crois qu'il est perdu pour nous !

«-Jack, vous n'êtes pas drôle ! C'est juste que je suis surpris par ce mariage et je réfléchissais à voix haute !

«-Qui se marie ?

«-Allons, Carter, on ne vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? la réprimanda Jack. Alors, c'est qui ?

« Peter Shanahan et Sarah Gardner, lâcha Jackson. »

Daniel leva rapidement les yeux vers Sam comprenant qu'il aurait peut-être du ne rien dire. Il se demandait quelles pourraient être les conséquence de sa gaffe. La femme haussa juste les épaules devant le regard inquiet de sont ami et déclara :

« Je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble, Pete m'a quitté pour elle par téléphone juste avant notre dernière mission, celle dont je ne suis pas revenue.

«C'est une honte de plaquer quelqu'un au téléphone, s'indigna Jack. Moi je vous aurait pas plaquer au téléphone et surtout pas pour une autre. Je vous aurez pas plaquée tout court.. euh… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? C'est pas bien de rompre comme ça… Et … Daniel faites moi le plaisir d'enlever ce sourire de crétin de votre visage ! »

Le colonel soupira et sortit du bureau sans se retourner, pour échapper à la situation plutôt embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sam et Daniel le regardèrent partir sans chercher à le retenir.

« C'est à cause de Jack que vous hésitez à reprendre votre ancien poste ? demanda Daniel.

«- Oui, avoua Carter.

«-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous aimiez vraiment Pete ?

«-Non, ce que j'aimais c'était le fait qu'il ne soit pas Jack. C'était d'ailleurs sa plus grande qualité… et son plus gros défaut. Seigneur, Daniel, j'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie sur une planète à l'autre bout de l'univers et je risque de perdre bien plus si je ne suis pas capable de faire un choix entre ma carrière et l'homme que j'aime ! »

L'archéologue regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds de surprise puis il sourit et dit :

« Ça fait du bien, hein ?

«Enormément, reconnu Sam. Merci. Bon je vais vous laissez travailler ou parler avec votre faire part.

«-Faites attention, vous êtes en train de devenir comme Jack.

«Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

O'Neill était étendu sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, pensant à toutes sortes de choses. Depuis le retour de Sam il était écartelé entre son envie de la voir réintégrer l'équipe et son envie de construire quelque chose de plus profond avec elle qu'une simple relation de collègues. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait admis les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Quand elle avait disparue, il avait continuer à l'aimer. Pendant quelques temps, il avait cru que cette séparation avait dilué son amour, mais il se trompait. Il était toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi puissant. Sa carrière valait-elle vraiment qu'il renonce à Sam ? Non ! Sa décision était prise, si Sam réintégrait le SG-1 , il démissionnerait pour elle.

A suivre…

Je pars en vacances 15 jours, bonne nouvelle avec un ordi portable, mauvaise nouvelle : en camping, donc pas de connexion, mais je ferais en sorte de vous mettre le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible après mon retour. Gros bisous à tout mes lecteurs et bonne vacances


	11. chap 11

Loin des yeux près du coeur.

Chap 11

Fort de sa résolution, Jack décida de proposer son chalet à Sam pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir au calme et seule.

Carter et Cassie jouaient aux échecs en salle de repos. Enfin, pour être exact, il y avait effectivement un plateau à damier entre elles avec les pièces de jeu dessus, mais elles avaient trop de chose à se dire pour que la partie avance sérieusement. Jack vint les rejoindre et fit sa proposition à Sam:

"Dites-moi Carter, ça vous tenterez pas un chalet bien tranquille pour vous toute seule pendant une ou deux semaines?

"-Toute seule! s'exclama Cassie; Jack, tu as perdu la tête! Tu vas pas la laisser aller dans ce trou perdu toute seule! Elle va s'ennuyer à mourir!

"-Trou perdu? se vexa O'Neill.

"-D'après ce que vous avez pu m'en dire mon colonel, je doute qu'elle est tord, dit Sam. En plus, je ne sais même pas où ça se trouve.

"-Et tu risque pas de le trouver toute seule, continua la jeune fille. Il faut faire d'énormes détour pour le trouver, tu risque de te perdre! Jack, tu dois aller avec elle!"

Devant de tels argument Jack se vit obliger de suivre l'idée de Cassie (sans compter que ça ne le déranger pas...)

Après un rapide passage dans le bureau du général, Jack et Sam décidèrent de passer la nuit dans l'ancienne maison de Sam pour pouvoir partir le lendemain de bonne heure.

Pendant le trajet vers le chalet, Jack prévint Sam :

« Je ne sais pas dans quel état nous allons le trouver. Je n'y suis pas revenu depuis… depuis que vous…vous…

«-Avez disparu , finit Sam à sa place.

«C'est ça, acquiesça Jack. La dernière personne à y être aller, c'est Cassie avec une quinzaine d'amis pour fêter ses dix-neuf ans. »

Cette information ne rassura pas Carter, si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, Cassandra était le réincarnation du désordre. Ils risquaient d'avoir une sacrée surprise.

« Au fait, Lucie m'a dit qu'elle étaient ma vint et unième remplaçante, je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé avec les précédentes ?

«-Tout d'abord vous devez savoir qu'à chaque fois le général se débrouillait pour trouver une femme….J'ai rien contre les femme, s'empressa-t-il de préciser devant le regard noir de Sam. Le problème c'est qu'elles voulaient toutes vous ressembler, faire comme vous. Le résultat était très pathétique et ç a me tapait sur les nerfs. Elle s'installaient dans votre bureau, essayaient d'avoir votre attitude. J'avais tendance à les rabaisser. Vous êtes irremplaçable, Carter. Hammond aurait du laisser SG-1 à trois membres. En fait je pensais qu'il le ferait à force, mais il faut croire qu'il est aussi borné que moi. Mais de toute façons, le problème est résolu maintenant que vous êtes de retour.»

Sam ne répondit pas. A travers les paroles de Jack elle avait compris un sous entendus qui en fait n'y était pas. Elle cru que ce que Jack lui demandais, c'était de revenir dans SG-1 de redevenir une militaires, de reconstruire les barrières entre eux. Elle réprima un sanglot. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir espérer qu'après deux ans d'absence plus quelques années à jouer aux chat et à la souris à faire comme si de rien n'était, il puisse encore se passer quelques chose entre eux. Sam regarda pas la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait au dehors et ne lâcha pas un seul mot durant tout le reste du chemin.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, les craintes de Sam concernant Cassie furent confirmé. Le pire désordre depuis le chaos originel régnait dans tout le chalet hormis la salle de bain.

« Désolé, s'excusa Jack, mais je crois qu'on va être de corvée de ménage. Finalement heureusement que vous n'êtes pas venue seule ! »

Ils commencèrent par les chambres pour pouvoir décharger la voitures et avoir un endroit où dormir au cas ou le rangement dure très longtemps. Un fois les chambres finis, ils s'attaquèrent au salon. Sam trouva une bouteille de bière entre deux coussins du canapé.

« Jack O'Neill, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que fait une bouteille de bière fait dans la fête d'une jeune fille qui n'est pas en âge de boire de l'alcool ? s'énerva-t-elle. Que je sache, la loi est toujours la même depuis deux ans en ce qui concerne l'acquisition de boissons alcoolisées pour les jeunes de moins de 21 ans ? Je peux savoir si c'est vous qui les lui avez fournies à moins bien sûr qu'elle n'est eut qu'a se servir sur place !

«C'est pas vrai ! Vous délirez complètement ! Je ne suis peut-être pas l'adulte le plus responsable du monde mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Elle devait avoir un ami plus vieux qui c'est chargé des achats, répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle. Vous voulez me faire croire qu'à son age vous ne buviez pas pendant la fêtes ?

«-Evidemment ! Parce que vous si ?

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais on est pas tous aussi parfait que v… »

Il s'arrêta net et lâcha le chiffon qu'il tenait pour se précipiter et prendre les mains de Sam dans les siennes. En effet la bouteille était cassée et elle avait entaillée assez profondément le main de Carter qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« Venez,la salle de bain est part là, je vais vous faire un bandage. »

Il la tira doucement vers une petite pièce à l'autre bout du chalet. Il l'a fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Pendant qu'il la soignait, elle tenta de s'excuser :

« Je m'en veux pour tout à l'heure, ma réaction était démesuré et…

«-Laissez tomber, la coupa Jack en continuant son pansement, sans la regarder. Vous allez vous coucher, je finirais le rangement et après je rentrerais à Colorado Springs, vous avait besoin d'être seule.

«-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Elle se leva précipitamment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le retenir. Si elle c'était énervé tout à l'heure c'est pas ce qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était et qu'elle avait passé ses nerfs sur la seule personne présente, mais maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se moquait de l'armée, de sa carrière, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui ! Sam se rapprocha de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mit sa main valide sur l'arrière de sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle s'attendait à ce qui la repousse mais au contraire il passa ses mains dans son dos pour que leurs corps se retrouve collés. Jack mit fin au baiser et mit son front contre celui de Sam et lui dit :

« Si on continu, il n'y aura pas de marche arrière possible, pas cette fois, pas encore.

«-Je sais ! »

Et elle recaptura ses lèvres avec les siennes. La salle de bain fut vite délaisser au profit de la chambre la plus proche où il laissèrent s'extérioriser une passion depuis trop longtemps refoulée.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla seul…

J'arrêta là pour ce chap. où je continu ?

Oui ?

Non ?

Oui ?

Non ?

Oui ?

Non ?

Oui ?

Bon aller, je veux pas être accusé de sadisme alors je vous met la suite ;-)))))))

D'un mouvement, Jack fut hors du lit, il s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Une rapide inspection, lui appris que le chalet était vide. En regardant par la fenêtre il vit Sam assise sur le ponton, les jambes se balançant au dessus de l'eau. Regrettait-elle ? Il espérait que non ! Il prépara du café et lui en apporta une tasse. Elle la prit sans dire un mot et Jack prit place à ses cotés. Ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose, mais aucun n'avait le courage de le dire à voix haute. Finalement, c'est Jack qui s'y risqua :

« Et maintenant ?

«Je vais réintégré SG-1, dit Sam »

Jack hocha la tête, elle avait pris sa décision, et il la respecterait. C'est donc lui qui allait quittait l'armée, il allait lui faire part de sa décision à lui mais elle rajouta :

« En tant qu'Astrophysicienne.

«-J'ai pas tout suivit là, reconnu Jack.

«-C'est simple je réintègre SG-1 en tant que civile mais pas militaire !J'ai pas dormi de la nuit pour trouver une solution, expliqua-t-elle. Si bien sûr, aucun de mes supérieurs n'y voit d'inconvénient. Alors, verdict ?

«-Je trouve ridicule notre manière de tourner nos phrase afin d'éviter tout tutoiement ou vouvoiement.

«-Ridicule, j'aurais dit pitoyable..

«-On continu.

«-Je sais »

La situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué.

« Je crois qu'one st dans une impasse, Carter »

Carter ? Une alarme se déclancha dans la tête de Sam. C'est loin d'être un bon signe lorsque l'homme avec qui vous venez de passer la nuit vous appelle encore par votre nom de famille. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en mains. Elle profita que Jack ne la regardé pas pour poser discrètement sa tasse et se laissa tomber dans le lac. O'Neill en réfléchit pas une seule seconde et se jeta à l'eau pour venir au secours de sa belle croyant que sa chute était involontaire.

« Sam ! cria-t-il »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le remonta à la surface, la femme faisant semblant d'avoir perdu connaissance. Il la ramena sur la berge et l'allongea sur le sol.

« Sam ! Sam !

«-Sam ? c'est déjà mieux que Carter ! »

Jack compris qu'il c'était fait avoir mais il était trop heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait rien pour lui en tenir rigueur.

« Je propose une nouvelle amélioration, dit Jack : Je t'aime

«-Le jury t'accorde le prix de la meilleure amélioration ! »

Sam sourit et ils s'embrassèrent pour mettre des habits secs. Même si Sam savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, ils restèrent au chalet le reste de la semaine. Leur séjour se déroula aux rythmes des baignades, randonnées, leçons de pêche et câlins sous la couette.

Quand vint le jour du départ, ils avaient l'impression d'être arriver la veille. Ils passèrent la nuit chez Sam avant de rentrer à la base. Sam était nerveuse, et si Hammond refusait ? C'est vrai qu'en temps normal il se montrait assez tolérant avec SG-1 mais accepterait-il de voir son équipe de tête composé d'un seul militaire ? Cela faisait trois personnes pouvant remettre en cause son autorité.

Dans l'ascenseur Sam se torturait les main, pour la calmer, Jack le pris dans ses bras et lui donna un rapide baiser pour lui donner du courage avant de la relâcher à l'ouverture des portes. O'Neill regagna ses quartiers, à moins qu'ils n'aille houspiller ce pauvre Daniel, Sam elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du général.

Quand elle arriva devant le bureau, elle pu entendre à travers la porte que le général n'était pas seul, ce qui l'obligea à patienter, faisant monter d'un grand son angoisse. Enfin, Hammond la fit entrer.

« Bonjour, asseyez vous, je vous en pris. Alors, avez vous fait votre choix ? »

Sam croisa les bras, pour s'empêcher de trembler.

« Oui, général. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je souhaiterait réintégrer SG-1 en tant que civile.

«-Cela ne me pose aucun problème, et à vrai dire, je crois que je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas à avoir à demander un nouveau membre pour SG-1. Et bien sur, si le colonel O'Neill accepte de diriger une équipe sans un seul militaire.

«-Et bien lorsque nous avons parler, il n'a pas émis d'objection, dit Sam.

«-Tant mieux , s'exclama le général. Cependant, je voudrait faire une mise au point avec le reste de l'équipe. Je vous attends tout en salle de briefing dans deux heures, je vous charge de faire passer le message.

«-A vos ordres, général. Et merci. »

Sam partit à la recherche de ses amis.

Pendant l'entrevue de Sam et d'Hammond, bureau de Daniel.

« Bonjour Daniel, dit Jack en entrant dans le bureau de son ami, sans avoir pris la peine de frapper, bien sur. »

L'archéologue fut si surpris qu'il éparpilla les feuilles sur lesquelles il était en train de travailler.

« Jack, vous êtes vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Vous savez pourtant que je déteste être surpris pendant mon travail !

«-Oui, je le sais, sinon, où serait l'intérêt ?

«-Vous êtes désespérant, soupira Daniel. je me demande comment fait Sam pour vous supporter.

«-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que Sam doit me supporter ? interrogea O'Neill.

«-C'est simple, répondit Jackson, vous m'avez piqué mon sourire de crétin…

«-C'est pas un sourire de crétin, c'est un sourire d'un homme amoureux et … Et je viens de me trahir tout seul ! Vous êtes content ?

«-Ravi, bienvenue au club ! »

Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler, jusqu'à ce que Carter vienne les rejoindre.

«-Colonel, le général tient à faire une mise au point quant à ma réintégration dans SG-1, il tient à ce que vous soyez présent, ainsi que vous Daniel, rendez vous dans moins de deux heures dans la salle de briefing, au fait vous n'auriez pas vu Teal'c je dois le prévenir lui aussi pour la réunion, déclara Sam d'un seule traite.

«-C'est pas la peine de jouer les militaires devant moi, l'informa Daniel, je suis au courant. »

Sam sourit, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant que Jack faisait un drôle de tête.

« Jack, ouh ouh, Jack, est-ce que ça va ?

«-Comment tu fais pour dire autant de chose sans reprendre ton souffle ?

«-L'habitude. »

Le téléphone sonna, Daniel décrocha :

« Allo.. Oui … Ok, je lui dit, bisous mon cœur. Sam c'est Bonnie, elle veut que vous allier la rejoindre à l'infirmerie, elle a des chose importante à vous dire. »

Sam voulu partir mais Jack l'attrapa par la taille et lui vola un baiser.

Bonnie attendait Sam, elle venait de recevoir les résultats de analyses. Carter allait devoir suivre un traitement assez contraignant pendant un certain temps. Même si les analyses ne révélaient rien de très alarmant, le doctoresse préférait ne pas prendre de risque avec une chose aussi importante, surtout si Sam envisageait un jour d'avoir des enfants.

« Bonnie ! l'interpella Sam.

«-Sam , vous avez fait vite, tant mieux, plus tôt vous commencerez, mieux ça sera. Il est nécessaire que vous preniez la pilule à une plus forte dose et pendant au moins six mois, après nous referons des analyses pour voir ce qu'il en ai. Voilà une première boite de pilules.

«-Merci, bon je vous laisse, il faut que je trouve Teal'c.

«-Salle de musculation.

«-Merci.. encore. »

Sam trouva le Jaffa, le prévint et retourna dans son cher labo dont Hammond lui avait remis les clefs. Elle le trouva inchangé. 'C'est normal ,pensa-t-elle, mes remplaçante n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de le personnaliser' Elle retrouva vite ses marques et commença même un expérience qu'elle ne pu pas mener à terme à cause de l'heure de la réunion qui arriva !

Cela fut assez rapide, le général mit le reste de l'équipe au courant du chois de Sam et les trois hommes approuvèrent sa décision.

A la demande de Sam, l'équipe se prépara à retourner sur Stania pour signer une entente avec les habitant de la planète, surtout qu'il y avait un mine de naquada qui ne demandait qu'a être exploitée. Sam retrouva avec beaucoup de joie ses anciens amis. Les closes de l'entente fut simples, les Stanients aimaient et respectaient trop les chère Shiva pour faire des problèmes.

SG-1 pu aussi remarque que Cita et Noc'am étaient passé à la vitesse supérieure de leur relation..

Voilà ! Normalement, il y'a un petit épilogue, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous le mettre, étant donné la reprise des cours et que cette année est très importante, j'essaierais de vous le mettre le plus tôt possible ! Gros bisous !

RAR !

Marina : Merci de pour ta review en espérant que la suite t'as plu, bisous !

Frenchgirl : Ravie de te voir toujours présente au poste et de savoir que tu apprécie toujours autant ma fic, bisous !

Bonnie Jackson : Et oui, c'est un fait avérait, Daniel Jackson est un grand comique, lol, bisous !

Tyto27 : Non, je suis pas sadique, j'aurais jamais laisser Sam à l'autre bout de la galaxie, j'aurais pas eut le courage de briser le cœur de ce pauvre Jack. Et je suis pas non plus assez sadique pour ne pas les faire finir ensemble, bisous !


	12. Epilogue

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, l'épilogue et ENFIN en ligne. Bonne lecture !

Loin des yeux, près du cœur.

Epilogue.

« Julian, arrête de sauter et descend de ce siège tout de suite !

«-Pourquoi Oncle Danny ? T'en as pas besoin pour le moment. Regarde, je m'envole ! Tu veux bien m'aider.

«- Non, Julian, il faut que je travaille, soupira l'archéologue.

«-T'es méchant, je le dirais à Bonnie. »

Le petit garçon qui devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans s'assit sur une chaise et bouda. Au bout d'un certain temps, O'Neill passa sa tête par le porte du bureau.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Lorsqu'il remarqua le petit garçon, il rajouta :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon bouchon ?

«- Tonton Daniel, il est méchant, il veut pas que je joue !se plaignit Julian.

«-Allons, Daniel, laissez le un peu s'amusez, c'est de son age…plaida Jack.

«-Jack O'Neill ! au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cette pièce est mon bureau et non pas une garderie ! s'énerva Jackson. De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un bonne chose de tout passer à cet enfant.

«- Sa mère est assez sévère pour deux. Et de temps en temps aussi, je peux être responsable. C'est pas ma faute si je suis un papa gâteaux.

« -Gâteaux ? J'aurais plutôt dit gateux ! Vous allez bientôt avoir un deuxième enfant et je doute que Sam soit en mesure de tout gérer toute seule.

«-Dites tout de suite que je suis un mauvais père. »

Daniel su que Jack faisait allusion à Charlie. L'archéologue pesta intérieurement contre lui même, ce n'était pas très judicieux de rappeler ce mauvais souvenir à Jack maintenant qu'il avait réussit à reconstruire une nouvelle famille avec Sam et qu'il était heureux.

« Je suis désolé, Jack. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Vous êtes un très bon père pour Julian, et je suis certain qu'il en sera de même pour la petite file qui va bientôt arriver.

«- Bientôt, c'est vite dit ! Pas avant de ou trois semaine quand même, rectifia O'Neill. »

Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, notre cher colonel était très anxieux. Un fille ! ça l'angoissait. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher…encore… et surtout pas avec Sam. Ils avaient du surmonter trop d'épreuve telle que l'armée, les années de séparations et le secret pour qu'il laisse tout s'effondrer maintenant. En parlant de secret, il voulait dire que Sam et lui avait voulu rester discret sur leur relation, et ils avaient réussi, mais lorsque Sam était tombée enceinte ils avaient bien du le dire à Hammond, qui l'avait assez bien pris.

Le téléphone sonna et Daniel dérocha. Il écouta attentivement, ne disant que « oui » au milieu de la communication. Ensuite il se retourna vers Jack et lui dit :

« Vous savez, le bientôt deux trois semaines vient de devenir un bientôt maintenant tout de suite.

«-Quand vous dites : tout de suite, c'est pas vraiment au sens habituel du terme, c'est un truc d'intellectuel, c'est bien ça ?

«-Euh…non, quand je dit tout de suite ça veut dire : Sam vient de perdre les eaux, elle est à l'infirmerie, Bonnie a déjà appeler le gynéco.

« -Wouaw… »

Jack prit son fils sous le bras et partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

« Attendez moi, cria Jackson derrière lui. »

L'archéologue suivit le colonel mais il entra en collision avec une montagne de muscle, aussi connu sous le nom de Teal'c.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Daniel Jackson, demanda le Jaffa.

«-Sam va avoir son bébé, répondit-il et il reprit sa course. »

'Je plain la pauvre Bonnie Jackson, si un jour elle doit avoir un bébé à son tous.' Pensa Teal'c très philosophe.

INFIRMERIE.

« Je veux aller à l'hôpital, gémit Sam.

«-Pas question ! Le gynéco va bientôt arriver, dit Bonnie. Tu ne me feras pas le même coup que pour Julian, tu n'accoucheras pas dans l'ambulance !

«-Mais l'hôpital n'est vraiment pas loin, plaida Sam.

«-Je ne céderais pas !

«-Sans cœur… »

Jack arriva sur ces entre faits et murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de sa femme.

Lorsque le gynéco, ou plutôt, la gynéco arrive, Jack se fit gentiment mettre à la porte.

Après trois heures de travail, une adorable petite fille poussa son premier cri. O'Neill fut enfin autorisé à voir sa femme. Il entra, suivit de près par Julian. Jack embrassa Sam qui regardait sa fille les larmes au yeux. Tout était parfait. La petite fille fut baptiser Diana.

Les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie se retirèrent pour laisser à la famille O'Neill un moment d'intimité.

« C'est vraiment merveilleux les enfants, s'exclama Daniel en prenant Bonnie par la taille.

«-Je suis heureuse que tu dise ça, déclara sa femme, parce qu'on est les prochains.

«-Les prochains pour quoi ? demanda Jackson qui n'avait rein compris.

«-Pour être parents ! »

Daniel fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps (au moins une demi-heure !) : Son sourire de crétin !

Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état il était lorsque huit mois après la naissance de Diana O'Neill, vint au monde la petite Emma Jackson.

FIN !

Alors ça vous a plut jusqu'au bout ?

RAR :

Marina : Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite et accessoirement, la fin ! Bisous.

Frenchgirl : Merci de m'avoir suivit malgré mais longues absences et mon épave. Et pour la mauvaise manip, c'est pas grave, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Kissouilles !

Bonnie Jackson : Voilà l'épiologue, alors verdict ? Bisous.

Tyto27 : Et voilà la fin, j'espère qu'elle te plait. Bisous.


End file.
